The Quarry
by DaydreamingDuma
Summary: A Decepticon Medic and his Air Commander must put their trust in an Autobot Scout if they want to make it out alive. And all this because Cybertron's hunters have come to Earth in search of the rarest trophy: the wings of the Last Seeker. TFP. Aligned Continuity.
1. Serendipity

_**Writer's Note - 'The Quarry' takes place in the Transformers Prime/Aligned Continuity after the Orion Pax storyline but deviates from then on into a AU... or UA really seeing as it's the same universe just with minor alterations to the story. Any of my stories set in the Transformers Prime universe will feature heavy references to the set of novels by Alex Irvine (Exodus, Exiles and Retribution).  
Enjoy! - Duma**_

* * *

Earth was a beautiful planet, when you really took a step back and looked at it properly and considered the ageless green forests, the majestic snow-tipped mountains, the endless blue ocean and the serenity of the planet's rolling countryside.

Then there were the deserts, both cold and hot, and unfortunately, to certain _misplaced_ individuals, the golden canyons were far from beautiful.

"Great! We're lost! Completely lost!" Miko was wailing, throwing her hands in the air in a show of drama as she took the lead in front of their far-from-merry band.

"And whose fault is that _again_?" Jack had shouted back, dutifully attempting to keep a slower pace for the benefit of their youngest member though his anger was making this a hard task. "You always do this! You always get us into these things. Why can't you just take a hint and stay at the base where it's, you know, _safe_?"

"Who are you? My dad?" Miko scoffed over her shoulder.

"I'm just saying that it's not fair on the Bots if you keep tagging along with them and needing to be watched over the entire time. They have enough to deal with when they go on their missions without having to worry about you being squished," Jack said, glaring heavily at her.

"You heard the briefing; this mission didn't involve Cons. It was a fetch situation - completely safe! What, you just wanted to lounge around back at the silo and listen to Ratchet all day again? You didn't have to follow me so _you_ were the ones who had to go and ruin it all!" Miko huffed, folding her arms.

"Not sure if you remembered this in the introduction video but the Autobots are currently in the middle of a WAR! They have jobs to do and keeping us safe is actually one of them. Decepticons can attack at any time - _especially_ on the 'completely safe' missions. What do you think I was going to do? Wait around, play video games and then see if you came back? Of course I had to go with you!"

"See? There's your problem. You think that you're the one in charge of us, right? You always have to be 'big brother', making sure I'm okay. Why can't you trust me for once? Every time you come along, you drag Raf with you and then we all end up like this!"

Miko cast her arm around the barren ground, not a drop of civilisation in sight. There had only been hills and canyons and dead grass and now they were traversing a short yet wide canyon pathway.

The third and final member of the 'band', Raf, who was quietly shuffling along behind the two arguing teens, sighed to himself and was trying to work out how they had even become separated from the Autobots in the first place. Two Ground Bridges opening at once had always proved chaotic in the past so Raf was just glad they hadn't been transferred back to the zombie-infested Shadowzone. That canyon had been much more narrow and winding, unlike their current location. Still, a misplacement without radio contact was just as bad right now and the only way things could get worse was if...

A noise caught Raf's ear. The familiar sound of metal that he had grown so accustomed to since meeting the Autobots.

Only, it wasn't always a comforting noise and, letting a still squabbling Jack overtake him, he peered over his shoulder to discover a large mechanical robot come climbing over the canyon wall and stepping down behind them a short distance away.

A tall, slender _alien_ robot with sharp fingers and bright red eyes.

"S-Starscream!" Raf shouted in warning as the jet turned in their direction.

Miko and Jack stopped their bickering and immediately turned around. Catching sight of the bemused Decepticon, Jack seized Miko and Raf by the hand.

"Run!" he cried, dragging them after him.

After a few seconds of sudden activity, Miko dug her heels into the ground and pulled her wrist from Jack's grasp, almost bringing them all down in a heap.

"Wait! He's not chasing us!" she had gasped, noticing that Starscream was still watching them but hadn't appeared to have moved. Jack tried grabbing her again.

"Be thankful! Now move!" he shouted, wanting to get as far from the deadly robot as possible. But Miko adamantly tore her wrist away again.

"Oh please! That freak can catch us up in just three steps. What's the point?" she said, not taking her eyes off Starscream.

"The point is, THAT is a dangerous Decepticon and we are easily squash-able humans who, by the way, he doesn't like very much!" he told her, exasperated.

"Then why isn't he coming after us?" Miko asked, gesturing at the Cybertronian. Jack shook his head in exasperation.

"I don't know! But I'm not going to go over there and ask him!" he continued to cry, not trusting that Starscream wasn't going to fly across and scrap the lot of them after sadistically letting them run a little first. Raf had been watching the situation very intently.

"Well, Miko does have a point," he mused. Miko shot Jack a triumphant look.

"See? Even Raf agrees!" she announced but Raf didn't seem to hear her or, if he did, he didn't react to her... compliment?

"Am I hearing you guys right?" Jack said, the very picture of disbelief, "Just because the lion at the zoo isn't attacking you, doesn't mean you want to be in the same cage as it." As far as the humans were concerned, Starscream was worse than a wild animal when it came to predictability. In fact, Jack was fairly confident that he'd much rather take a chance with a lion than with a Seeker.

"I'm just saying, he obviously knows we're here because he's looking right at us..." Raf began to answer, half talking to himself.

"And my audio recepters are still functioning as highly as ever," the Decepticon suddenly addressed them, smiling at them in all too recognisably sinister fashion.

The children froze, already anticpating metalic claws to tear the skin from their bodies.

But there was still no attack.

A minute of silence passed. Then another.

Curiosity getting the better of him, the youngest of the three friends found himself taking one tentative step closer towards the Decepticon.

"Raf!" Jack hissed, trying to grab at his sleeve to pull him back but Raf was cautiously watching Starscream who had since dropped the smile and was now coldly glaring back at the tiny human who dared to step closer.

There was still a huge distance between them but, in Starscream's mind, any fleshling that took a step closer to him had taken a step too much.

And yet, there was a degree of curiosity in him too. Why not let the inferior lifeform grovel for a moment longer?

"W-What are you doing here?" Rafael asked, concentrating on not letting his knees shake as he directly spoke to a Decepticon for the first time in his life.

Starscream narrowed his optics and a small growl could be heard coming from his throat. It was enough to make the youngsters consider bolting again. As it happened they backpedalled hurriedly and never turned their backs on the Decepticon Second-in-Command as he settled himself on the ground at the base of the canyon wall.

"You should mind your own business and leave me alone," his raspy voice spoke, "I am in no mood to speak with the likes of you." He started curling and extending his fingers slowly, running the edges against one another as though he were sharpening them. Jack took the hint and seized Raf by the arm yet again.

"Okay! We'll leave you alone! We didn't come here to start any trouble," he quickly babbled, amazed that they were still alive and daring to hope that, since he wasn't on his feet, they might have a chance of fleeing with their lives still. Starscream furrowed his brow and peered at the trio closely.

"I shall then repeat the question you asked me: What ARE you doing here?" he asked, his voice dropping down an octave.

"Nothing. We're just lost," Jack answered hurriedly, still trying to pull the other two further from the 'certain death' zone and into the 'possible death' zone. Starscream curled his robotic mouth into a sneer.

" _Lost_?" he echoed, "Since when do you get lost? Unless I am woefully mistaken, the three of you have Autobot guardians," he said, folding his long arms. The metal clinked against each other musically. Jack let out a sigh which he was sure that Starscream, all the way over there, wouldn't hear.

"You'd be surprised," he said and glanced at Miko accusingly, "Some of us aren't very good with doing what we're told."

Starscream studied them a moment longer with a critical eye and shrugged.

"I see," he murmured and then glanced upwards, his wings twitching slightly. "Well then, you should hurry and get yourselves un-lost as soon as possible. An Earth storm on its way and I've heard that you organics don't fare that well when you're cold and wet for too long." Jack stopped pulling at the other two and all three of them blinked at Starscream in surprise.

"A storm?" Jack repeated. Starscream shot him a withering look.

"You _do_ know what a storm is, don't you?" he asked dryly.

Jack nodded. "Yes - but how do _you_ know there's one coming?". There hadn't been any indication on the weather reports that a storm was soon to arrive - not since that morning anyway.

Starscream examined one sharp finger and failed to keep the characteristically smug look from his face.

"Unlike your laughable earth technology, we have more sophisticated and more reliable methods of detecting weather patterns and anomalies. Built in sensors, if you will," he replied.

"Cool," Miko said quietly, not loud enough to make it seem as though she were impressed by a Decepticon.

"Are your sensors in your wings?" Raf asked, before he could stop himself. He mentally cursed himself and vowed that he'd have to get that curiosity sorted or he could end up like Miko. His almost-excited question caused Starscream to stop and stare at him, partly amazed.

"What?" he practically coughed.

"Uh, are... are your sensors in your wings?" Raf repeated, for he couldn't exactly go back on himself now, "Because Ratchet told me that your wings are the most sensitive part of your body."

Starscream's face went stone cold and the only way he could have lacked more expression was if he were Soundwave.

"Did he indeed?" he slowly murmured, deliberately pausing between each syllable.

"He said that you're a... a Seeker or something? And Seeker wings are..." The look from Starscream caused Raf to nearly choke on his words. "...th-the most...s-sensitive."

Starscream tapped his heel, slightly annoyed.

"I suppose there is no point in denying it then, is there?" he said and then 'fluttered' his wings proudly. "I'll have you know that these wings are the most important part of my entire anatomy," he began. "Without them, I might... Wait!" He stopped and his glare returned. He gazed at the children with a thunderous look. "Are you trying to find weakness? Some wretched trick? Spying for your precious Autobot caretakers?"

"No! No, we're sorry!" Jack cried, remembering their situation and instinctually grabbed at the other two again. Starscream had a look that could be mistaken for amusement as the three human children stumbled over their own clumsy feet in an effort to put even more space between them and him.

"I know there's a storm coming," he called half-heartedly after them, "because my wings tell me of every atmospheric change in the air, down to the air temperature and humidity."

Raf looked back at him, as intrigued as he was terrified and he involuntarily slowed down.

All Jack could hear was an evil entity trying to lure them in with intrigue, wanting to keep them around so as to finish them off at his leisure.

Miko had stopped altogether, sharing Raf's feelings of terror and excitement at the chance to converse with a deadly alien robot that had a penchant for murdering his enemies in brutal fashions.

There were times that the humans genuinely wondered if their chances of survival were higher with Megatron than they were with Starscream. Starscream, after all, had more than once proven that when it came to blood-thirst, he was always parched.

Said Decepticon in question, however, was reaching up and tenderly stroking the bottom of his right wing, triumphantly casting a look in the children's direction from the corner of his eye in a coy fashion.

Jack was almost beside himself; why were Miko and Raf so determined to get skewered by a Decepticon and end up as human kebab!?

"I can pinpoint a storm's arrival by the most minute wobble in the air's density. Small electric currents and the sort wherever I am in the sky," Starscream was saying and he rolled his shoulders and his wings twitched again.

"Like cat whiskers. Or insect antennae," Raf murmured to his friends, the scientist inside him more intrigued than before, "It would be great to have something like that. No-one can ever predict the weather right." He quickly realised he was getting too relaxed and immediately went on the defensive as Starscream seemed to fidget and tense his claws again.

His grip on his wing tightened ever so slightly.

"...Yes," he murmured, "they are one of a kind. Primus was at his best when he gave me them."

Primus.

" _That's their...Creator/Father thing that lives in their planet or something,_ " Jack briefly clarified in his mind, remembering the many fleeting history stories that the Autobots had regaled them with from time to time.

A fresh wind began to blow and, with it, the first few drops of rain.

Starscream perked slightly as cool splashes _tap tapped_ against his metal skin and ran in rivulets down his smooth chest. In the distance, a rumble of thunder rolled across the darkening skies and Starscream briefly felt a twinge of remorse. The sound of thunder always reminded him of...

He glanced down to where the youngsters had been standing. They had now taken refuge underneath the overhang of a large rock several feet away from their previous position, huddling closely together under their jackets like cowering rust mites.

Starscream sneered at their foolishness; he _had_ told them about the storm. Pathetic creatures.

The arrival of the storm was the reason that Starscream had sought to land in the first place and await its passing. It wasn't that he couldn't fly through a storm (for he could - quite well) but, being a 'Rogue Con', energon was something he couldn't afford to waste in dodging lightning.

"So what's the deal, Screamy?" Miko suddenly called across, ignoring Jack's pained attempts to keep her quiet, "What you hear for? Sent by Megatron, right?" It wasn't until the Seeker turned blazing optics in her direction that Miko was suddenly reminded of her underground encounter with the Decepticon before and how terrifying he actually was. Her breath hitched in her throat and she regretted everything she had said and done.

"It's hardly any of your business," he replied and, much to their horror, rose slowly up onto his feet, casting a tall and sinister shadow over them. They cowered under their jackets, preparing to run if needed. "Pah! You aren't worth the energon to kill," Starscream spat, "I may not have been sent by Megatron but I _do_ have business of my own to attend to."

"Is that business anything to do with slaughtering Autobots?" Jack asked sharply, scowling up at the enemy robot.

Starscream flicked a claw at him. "Not this time. I'm only preserving my own wings."

"Are you running from something?" Raf then asked, his brain trying to work things out. He must have been close to the mark because Starscream's smug expression fell and he curled his fingers into fists.

"Didn't I say that it wasn't your business?" The distant sound of a Ground Bridge opening alerted all four of them and Starscream looked mildly alarmed. "Ah, it's just as well that your Autobots have found you," he coughed, striding away smoothly but decidedly briskly. "After all, this precipitation will grow worse and your frail organic bodies will weaken. Farewell."

He was gone before the youngsters had a chance to move.


	2. Drapetomania

**A longer chapter to keep you all going. Thank you to all those who have followed and favourited already! - Duma**

* * *

Within a matter of minutes of Starscream's departure, familiar vehicles appeared from round the corner and the three youths had never felt stronger relief.

"Arcee! Optimus!" Jack called from under the rock. The blue motorcycle in front accelerated a little further forward before transforming and sliding along the wet ground to a stop in front of them.

"Jack!" Arcee cried, also experiencing relief, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"The usual," Jack sighed, glaring at Miko, "But we're fine! Honest. Just soggy."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were soon to appear beside Arcee, both checking their charges in concern. Optimus Prime stood behind them all, his deep blue optics also revealing his joy at their safety.

"The sooner we get you back, the better," he told them and activated his comms, "Ratchet? Prepare a ground bridge on our coordinates."

There had been frantic worry once it had come to their attention that the children had disappeared, none of them fancying their chances against a furious Agent Fowler and an absolutely livid June Darby if the situation had come to it. The expression 'All's well that end's well' came to mind as the Autobots got on with their next mission of taking the children home.

Bulkhead held Miko carefully in one hand while sheltering her from the rain with his other as they began to follow Arcee and Optimus but the former Wrecker had only taken three steps before realising that there wasn't anyone following him. A low, distressed _whirr_ sounded behind him and he turned around in confusion.

"What's up, Bee?" he asked, noticing that Bumblebee had picked up Rafael but hadn't made any effort to move, staring away down among the rocks and valleys with his door-wings right up, a sign of distress or high alert.

He _whirred_ and _bleeped_ in a very low, slow tone, sounding more like an angry cat than anything. Raf was staring at him with a frown, worry etched on his face. In front, Optimus halted, immediately picking up on the fact that something was wrong, prompting Arcee to stop as well, following her leader's gaze to find out what was the matter.

Bumblebee wasn't looking at any of them and remained perfectly still. It looked as though someone had used an immobilizer on him and he was fixed in position if it weren't for his round optics, flickering large one moment and narrowing the next, a sign that he was examining everything that was in sight.

Raf looked back at the other Autobots desperately as Bumblebee growled another _whirr_.

"Now?" Arcee mumbled, much to Jack and Miko's bewilderment, "You're sure it's not the rain making you-?" A sharp _beep_ interrupted her.

Miko hurriedly climbed down from Bulkhead's slippery hand and stood beside Jack as the Autobots slowly backtracked towards their, apparently distressed, teammate.

"What's the scoop?" Miko asked, calling to Raf. The young boy leaned over Bumblebee's fingers with wide eyes.

"Bumblebee's uneasy," he answered them. It wasn't really an answer because anyone could have deduced that from the body language and the tone of 'voice'.

"The old Scout tech kicks in from time to time," Bulkhead explained in a way that suggested that it was an ordinary occurrence stemming from the War.

"It's probably because of Starscream," Raf mentioned and then wished he hadn't as all the Autobots, save Bumblebee, stared at him in alarm.

"What do you mean because of Starscream?" Arcee demanded, her arm threatening to pop out a gun at just the mention of Starscream's name.

"Raf!" Miko and Jack chorused in exasperation. They weren't planning on telling the Bots about their unanticipated 'bonding' session with Megatron's Second-In-Command. Rafael looked embarassed and glanced worriedly at Bumblebee who didn't appear to have reacted at all to his confession.

"Oh, well, Starscream was...here," he said, "Before you guys came."

"Starscream was here?" Bulkhead looked at Miko and shook his head, "Miko, this is what we've been saying all this time about coming with us. You slag well better be thankful he didn't see you!" Jack scrached the back of his neck nervously.

"Actually he...he kinda did. For several minutes, actually."

"Held a decent conversation and everything," Miko agreed, trying to pass the whole thing off as normal.

"What!?" Arcee barked, clearly _not_ seeing ANYTHING normal in that at all.

"Jack, Miko, Raf..." Optimus' rich voice cut in, "What was Starscream doing?" He sounded strangely calm but, with Optimus' professional poker face, it was hard to say what he was really thinking.

"He wouldn't say," Raf told him, "But he didn't say he was doing anything for Megatron."

"Well he wouldn't, would he?" Arcee muttered, looking as though she had Starscream's throat in her hands.

Optimus glanced at the sky and then towards his scout, watching Bumblebee's behaviour closely. He knew Bumblebee better than most and when something was troubling the young Autobot, Optimus was always one of the first to pick up on it.

"Bumblebee?" he said softly.

Bumblebee _never_ ignored Optimus Prime, no matter how hard he was concentrating on something else. He twitched his left door wing as a sign that he acknowledged his Prime and then began to purr in a deep tone.

"Bee says that something is making him feel unsafe," Raf translated to the other two humans.

"Like the kids said," Bulkhead tried to reason, "it's probably Starscream. Scavenging for energon as usual."

"So why's Bumblebee so worked up about it?"

"It's Starscream," the Wrecker almost chuckled, "Nearly every Autobot achieved a personal vendetta with him at some point during the War."

"Even us," Arcee added, "And we were involved in other missions. We weren't always a central part of Team Prime like Bee and Ratchet were."

"I just don't get why having Starscream in the area would suddenly make him react like this. He's never done it before," Jack insisted.

"Who can say?" Arcee answered, "When it comes to targets Starscream has his... I dunno, _'favourites'_ , if you want to call them that. Bumblebee was one of his many."

"It does not, however, mean that our scout is seeking revenge," Optimus Prime then announced in a decided manner, "Experience tells me to trust that my scout is picking up an additional threat. One that has not been known to us before."

The statement, presented before them, only prompted silence as Bumblebee continued to make sense of his sensors which relentlessly alerted him to danger. **New** danger.

At long last, the little yellow Autobot turned his head round, locking eyes with Optimus and _beeping_ in two clipped sounds. Swiftly coming to a decision, Optimus radioed the base again.

"...Ratchet, stand-by."

* * *

Starscream had taken himself off down through a small canyon, rapidly putting as many kilometers between himself and the Autobots as possible.

Not safe with Autobots, not safe with Decepticons... Was this what the Universe had in store for him?

At least he could still fly. That was what was most important to him at that given moment. Without his wings... No, it didn't bear thinking about. As Cybertron's top Seeker Air Commander, he had seen plenty of his kind lose their minds from the curse of being _grounded_. The hardier and older the Seeker, the longer they could withstand the torment.

It was often noted by scientists how Seeker Fresh-sparks, newly hatched from the Well, hardly ever landed in the first few cycles of life; they were more eager to stay in the air to stimulate their new systems than learn to walk on two legs.

Starscream took pause.

When was the last time he had laid optics on a newly sparked Seeker? When had he last laid optics on _any_ Seeker?

His heeled footstruts sank a little into the earth as he walked and all that could be heard was the sound of the storm. The rain began to pelt harder and harder to the point where it was beginning to jar and so Starscream paused once more, grimacing as the warm rain water leaked into his optics. Streaks of lightning split the air and a tingling sensation zipped down the edges of Starscream's wings. It was a freak summer storm that had appeared suddenly from the weeks of heat build up from the cities around Navada and it was surprisingly aggressive. Nothing compared to some of the rust storms that flared up on Cybertron from time to time but dangerous enough for an organic planet such as Earth. Glancing at his feet, Starscream doubted whether the dry, cracked earth would withstand the deluge of rain quite so suddenly.

For another minute, the rain hounded him but, gradually, it eased off to the point where Starscream was comfortable walking once more, leaving the safety of the canyon to a wider, flatter area.

That was when he felt overcome with unease.

Someone was here, watching him.

His first thought was immediately Megatron or Soundwave and he panicked although he couldn't hear the tell-tale squeal of Laserbeak nor had he felt the repulsive air of Dark Energon. The rain became lighter still and Starscream turned, looking around for any sign of danger.

Then a shadow fell over him and there, leisurely relaxing on a large rock and staring at him with delight, was another Cybertronian.

He didn't bear the Decepticon insignia nor was there any sign of an Autobot crest either; the bot was a Neutral and Neutrals were usually a problem.

This Neutral was most definitely a problem and Starscream stiffened: he recognised this particular mech.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here! The motherload," the robot smiled and cracked a grey servo. He lifted his voice slightly. "Payday just came early, lads!" At that, more dark Cybertronians leapt out and surrounded the lone Decepticon with weapons and chains and hungry optics.

Starscream knew well enough who they were, turning from one Cybertronian to another: Scrounger was the Captain of his band of ghoulish troop of low-life poachers and he had a reputation for getting his hands on the very best and most valuable of parts. Starscream immediately fell into a defensive stance and shot out his guns.

"Stay back! All of you!" he shouted, glaring fiercely like an animal backed into a corner. Scrounger held up his hands.

"Now calm down, calm down. We're professionals," he soothed, getting to his feet and climbing down off his rock.

"As am I, I can assure you. So, professional or not, one more step and I'll scrap the lot of you," Starscream growled, pointing his guns in various directions at anyone who so much as twitched an optic. Scrounger smiled harder.

"Try making a single move yourself and you'll be crying for the Pits before we've even got near you," he told him. Starscream turned his burning eyes in his direction.

"This is your last warning!" he snarled.

Scrounger's smile wavered. "And that was mine!"

Before Starscream realised what he meant, a sharp chain wrapped itself around his arms, pinning them together. Starscream barely had time to let out a cry of rage before he was tackled by three other poachers, throwing him to the ground.

"You _dare_ touch a superior lifeform?" Starscream shrieked, kicking and struggling for all he was worth. Scrounger stood in front of him and bent down to his level.

"It is an honor. Really, it is. I shall remember this day," he told him and then transformed one of his index fingers into a small knife. "This shouldn't hurt too much..." he said, reaching towards Starscream's arm. With the knife, he made a cut in the metal and drew energon. Starscream gave a hiss as Scrounger stood back up and examined the energon sample. "That was simple, wasn't it? Chainlink? Take it," he then said, turning towards a dark green poacher and giving her the sample which was slotted into a handheld device she carried.

"What do you think you're doing?" Starscream demanded, beginning to struggle again. The weight of the other poachers made it difficult to move.

The rest of the team were standing around, supposedly on the look out. Scrounger glanced from his First Mate, Chainlink, to Starscream.

"We're just making sure we've got ourselves the real deal, if you know what I mean," he replied, "We don't want phonies or cheap rip-offs or any other kind of fakes. That wouldn't get us much in the salerooms now, would it?"

"Captain!" Chainlink called.

"Mmm?" Scrounger turned back to his First Mate. Chainlink looked up with a smirk.

"Results are positive. 100% Pure Seeker," she told him. Scrounger looked at Starscream proudly.

" _Pure_ Seeker. Wings given directly by Primus Himself. Perfect! I love it when we find ourselves dealing with original masterpieces," he grinned. He hadn't noticed Chainlink stiffen as she stared at the handheld device with huge, purple optics, clasping it with two hands as though in disbelief.

"Captain? There's more," she murmured in wonder. Scounger looked at her, confused.

"What is it?" he asked, coming over and subsequently being shown the results. It didn't take long for his face to change its expression almost instantly. "No... It can't... Is it?" he gasped. Chainlink nodded eagerly. Scrounger's smile couldn't have been wider had he tried. He stood and held up his hands to his team. "It's a good day! Write this one down in the log books, for we've not _only_ got the Last Seeker, but we stand in the presence of the _Air Commander_ itself! We are going to be rich!" he shouted.

All around, the poachers whooped and cheered and pumped their fists and guns in the air, high fiving each other and becoming overwhelmed with excitement.

So overwhelmed, in fact, that some forgot to watch for danger and did not notice a small group of Autobots in the distance heading their way.

While his men were still celebrating, Scrounger dropped to his knees in front of Starscream again.

"Air Commander Starscream, is it? You have no idea how overwhelmed we are to meet you," he said earnestly, as though he were truly star-struck. Starscream sneered at him as his claws sank a little deeper into the ground.

"I can guess, you pathetic pile of rust!" he snapped. Scrounger nodded sympathetically.

"I can see that you might be a bit upset. Do not take it personally," he said in a slow voice.

Starscream's optics practically burned with heat. "If you think I will allow you to..."

"Now calm yourself, Sir," Scrounger interrupted, remembering his manners, "We're just going to carry out some checks and record some information for the official files. We won't be too long," he said and then moved himself round to examine Starscream's back. He smirked at Chainlink and winked. "Lockdown will be sour about this one."

The Seeker could not stop the cry of panic as he felt the icy touch of the poacher's hand on his wings. Other poachers were more willing to stun their prey in unconsciousness so as to meet little resistance. Scrounger was a sadist and preferred his prey awake for the whole procedure.

"Let's have a look here..." Scrounger began. Starscream couldn't see what he was doing but he could certainly feel and hear him and the impressed whistles from the other poachers. "Ah, look at these. A real pair of beauties here, Sir," Scrounger went on, running his fingers against the wing tip and measuring the length and width. "Absolutely perfect condition. Not a scratch or dent and a fantastic size!" He received eager nods from the others, each of them experts when it came to parts. Starscream began to struggle again.

"Stop touching me!" he cried, his fingers clawing at the wet ground and his heelstruts kicking at whoever had the misfortune to be holding them still. But Scrounger ignored him and continued his examination.

"Edges are clean. No nicks in them. Just look at the shape of them too! Perfectly aerodynamic, smooth, flexible..." Scrounger stopped and shot Starscream an impressed look. "I have to be honest, I don't think I've seen a better pair of wings! Now to test their sensitivity..." Scrounger was handed another device which resembled a tuning fork and held it against the wings. When he activated it, a sharp bolt of fiery pain coursed through the wing, into the shoulder, across Starscream's chest and directly up into his head.

" _Get off_!" Starscream shouted, trying to pull his wings from the grip that held them and rubbing his head against the ground in an effort to rid himself of the pain.

"You recording this data?" Scrounger asked Chainlink. The First Mate nodded.

"Aye Captain," she replied.

"Stop it!" Starscream groaned as the second wing received the same treatment.

"Report?" the poacher said, looking over his shoulder. "Computer shows that Air Commander Starscream's wings are in peak condition and perform perfectly," Chainlink responded. Scrounger looked pleased.

"Fantastic. This will be our best sale yet," he said. Then he addressed Starscream. "A pity that your other Seekers are all one with the AllSpark. Still, being the only one, you really are worth Iacon's entire supply of energon, aren't you?"

"Release me and I'll make you sure of that!" Starscream seethed, feeling his tension building like a tight spring. Scrounger shook his head.

"That won't be necessary," he murmured before letting a wickedly evil gleam shine in his green optics. Chainlink stepped forward, chuckling and transforming her arm into a saw, a little like Knock Out's but not as delicate. "Now this is where things get messy, I'm afraid," Scrounger said, "As lovely as they look on you, we're going to be taking those wings off your shoulders - quite literally." Starscream felt his energon run cold and he looked from Scrounger to the saw in growing horror.

"No! Don't!" he begged, kicking and wriggling harder than ever. The poachers almost lost their grip on him.

"Not to worry. You are in good hands. Chainlink here has performed many surgeries like this. It will be a clean cut," Scrounger 'comforted', moving out of the way so Chainlink could settled herself down. The Poacher Leader then grinned at Starscream's terrified face. "...and it will only cause you excruciating pain for about four cycles."

The quiet of the area was broken by the sound of a hungry chainsaw roaring into life.

* * *

It was then that the Autobots, masters of good timing, turned the corner and saw what was happening.

"Poachers," Optimus frowned, growing angry.

"Get off me!" Starscream was wailing as the saw came closer and closer to where the wing grew from the shoulder blade.

"STAND DOWN!" Optimus shouted over the saw, pulling out both his guns and aiming at Chainlink.

Upon hearing the chilling tone of an authoritive voice, Scrounger looked around, startled to see the Autobots brandishing their weapons and even more startled to see that it was Optimus Prime himself in front of them. Chainlink stopped too, recognising the threat that the famous Optimus Prime posed to them, and stared at her captain with worry. Instantly, the poaches all aimed their guns at the team of Autobots and the Autobots aimed their own weapons straight back. Starscream was near to hyperventilating and the Cybertronians all around might have actually heard the thumping of his terrified spark against the ground.

Scrounger's smile vanished.

"This doesn't concern you, Autobots!" he yelled as Chainlink turned her saw off. Starscream shook from head to foot, not concerned for anything but his own preservation and means of flight.

"Put down your weapons and step away from him," Optimus ordered, warming his guns.

"Optimus?" Arcee murmured, surprised in her leader for his concern for Starscream.

"What do you care?" Scrounger fumed. He pointed at Starscream. "This is a Decepticon. What happened to that war that you lot were having?"

"Autobots and Decepticons have been known to fight together against common enemies. Now release him," Optimus went on.

"Common enemies?" Scrounger spat, "Us? We're children of Primus just as much as you are, _Prime,_ and your war has sacked our entire planet! We live on nothing! Do you know how much this Seeker is worth?" he went on shouting, his temper getting the better of him. Optimus looked at Scrounger with sorrow and guilt.

"There are not enough words to describe how much we owe an apology to the people of Cybertron. Our home has been lost through selfish desires and we understand that Starscream is worth the price of an Energon mine to you. But we will not allow you to take anything from this planet," he said.

Scrounger was working himself into a frenzy. He stood at Starscream's side and actually placed a foot on Starscream's back, just beside Chainlink.

"This is the last Seeker alive that we know of. The last, original, _pure_ Seeker. The price he can fetch us will be enough to ensure our survival!" he said angrily. Optimus Prime nodded.

"It is true that Starscream is rare and valuable. But shouldn't that inspire you to spare his life? As the last of his original kind, don't you think killing him would weigh heavily on your sparks?" he asked. Scrounger laughed.

"All I know is that what he is worth will weigh heavy in my pockets," he spat. This was enough to start angering Optimus too.

"I've asked you to lower your equipment and release him!" the Prime ordered again. But Scrounger rolled his optics and snickered.

"We wouldn't expect you to understand. You're a Prime. Primes never sympathise with the struggles of the common folk," he said, turning away to admire his catch on the floor.

"Where does he think Optimus came from? He sure as scrap wasn't born a Prime!" Bulkhead cried, becoming exasperated with the stubbornness of the poacher. The recent events regarding Optimus' memory loss and his brief step back into the life of Data Cleric Orion Pax, one of the supposed ' _Common Folk_ ', was hitting home pretty hard at that moment.

"I don't think talking this out is an option anymore," Arcee muttered.

Scrounger took one last look at the Autobots and then, with a sharp snap of his fingers said, "Take the wings." Starscream tensed as Chainlink leant forward to obey.

But then another voice stopped them.

"I won't allow that to happen," it said.

Starscream looked up, recognising the voice at once and feeling another flood of fear seep through him. "M-Megatron," he whimpered.

On top of the rocks stood Megatron and, with him, a hoard of Decepticon troopers, including the likes of Soundwave, Knock Out and Breakdown.

"Now _this_ is interesting," Bulkhead murmured. Scrounger was looking annoyed again while his poachers began to get uncomfortable with their audience.

"You can stay out of this too, Decepticon. This is business. It's got nothing to do with any wars," he shouted.

"Hand over Starscream," Megatron simply snapped, aiming his fusion cannon down towards him. Some of the poachers had to aim one gun at the Autobots and their other gun to the Decepticons.

"You need to talk prices first," Scrounger told him. The leader of the Decepticons sneered.

"Why would I need to buy back what already belongs to me?" Megatron asked in disgust.

"Oh, he don't belong to you, Megatron," Scrounger chuckled, suddenly finding the funny side of the situation, "We heard the broadcast! He's a rogue Con. You've stuck a bounty on his head," he said.

"...Megatron did what?" Raf gasped.

The Autobots looked grim and Starscream couldn't stop himself from trembling. He was caught between a saw which wanted his wings and a war-lord who wanted his head...and who knew what those Autobots were doing. It struck the children that this must have been the reason Starscream was running in the first place; he was fleeing from Megatron. Megatron raised his eyebrow.

"...I was unaware my message spread so far into the universe," he rumbled.

"Well we were already passing through this planet's solar system and happened to be heading to Earth for...eheheh..." Scrounger smiled at Starscream and tapped him twice with his foot. "Your transmission came through easily. The wings we're taking to sell to other buyers, but the rest of him we would have found time to hand back to you." Megatron narrowed his gaze.

"I'd rather have all of him. Intact," he said. Scrounger smiled smugly.

"Then empty your compartments because he's worth a planet," he told them, taking his foot off Starscream, "The wings alone would be costly enough but if you want the rest of him..."

"Then we'll challenge you." Everyone stopped and stared up at Megatron in amazement.

"Challenge?" Scrounger repeated, blinking at the Warlord in bewilderment.

"A fight," Megatron nodded, "A three-way battle between your people, my forces, and the Autobots," he said, gesturing at the three groups respectfully.

"Us? When did we decide to join this argument? We're not after Starscream, are we?" Bulkhead asked in a low voice. Optimus glanced round at his small team.

"I do not ask you to join in this fight, Autobots," he murmured. "But I shall fight, purely because I believe that what the Poachers are doing is wrong and I will not stand for it."

Bumblebee looked at him solemnly and then planted himself right at his leader's side, chirping quietly.

Bulkhead sighed. "Autobots fight as one, right?" he muttered, straightening up.

Arcee frowned but, after shaking her head, took a step forward. "I'll fight. But I'm not fighting for Starscream," she told her team.

"I am not asking you to," Optimus reassured her.

Scrounger looked around, amusement all over his face. "We're really going to do this? Free for all? Winner gets the Seeker?" he smiled.

"If you won't give him up and surrender honourably then so be it," Optimus Prime told him.

Scrounger took one last glance up at Megatron and his troops. "What about you, Cons? Is he really worth it?" he asked.

Soundwave looked at Megatron and Knock Out shifted uncomfortably. Megatron glared down at the poachers.

"Starscream belongs to me," he said, gripping his hands.

"A very clever way of avoiding the question, Megatron," Scrounger noted.

"This is going to be the weirdest fight we've fought," Bulkhead sighed and Arcee couldn't help but hum in agreement.

"Fighting _with_ Decepticons to _save_ a Decepticon," she muttered.

Jack looked up at them. "Yeah, but it's the right thing to do. Wouldn't it be wrong to let them take Starscream away?" he asked cautiously, aware that his Guardian didn't have the biggest spark for Starscream at all.

Arcee looked down at her charge and clenched her fists. "Probably. But I don't have to like it," she replied.

"You don't have to do this," Optimus told the poachers. Scrounger turned to him distastefully.

"Yes we do. I'd rather not fight but if I must, I must," he snarled.

Megatron's fusion cannon hummed. "Then let's fight. As you say: the winner has claim to Air Commander Starscream," he said.

Starscream, himself, was shifting uneasily. "I don't suppose I get a voice do I?" he asked out loud.

"No," Megatron bit back, not giving him another glance.

"Then what am I supposed to do!?" he whined, aware that he was still in danger of painfully losing his wings.

"Try not to get scrapped," Bulkhead called in reply.

"At least, not yet," Scrounger added and then looked at his First Mate. "You got a good hold of him don't you Chainlink?" he asked.

"Hey, that's an unfair advantage!" Miko shouted, pointing accusingly at the poachers. "All players must be at least ten yards from the ball," she then said.

Starscream gave another noise of protest. "I am _not_ a ball!" he cried.

"Starting positions were never discussed, human," Scrounger sniggered, "Last one online gets to have Starscream all to himself, unless the Seeker manages to free himself before the fight is over. In which case, it will be a chase to catch him first. Are we clear on those rules?"

Megatron gripped his fists. "Enough talking!" he shouting and leapt down, already firing away with his cannon.

The Decepticons followed suit and the Autobots charged in at the same time.

Starscream looked around and knew he was pretty much dead.


	3. Petrichor

The poachers that held Starscream were quick to leap into battle which allowed their quarry to finally move freely again. His first concern was to run a diagnostics on his wings as he scrabbled to the side with his bound arms while the three factions clashed over yonder with a ring of metal and machinery.

The three children had been told to take cover out of harm's way at a distance but, as was their nature, they could not resist peering over the edge of the rocks to not only watch their Autobots wipe the floor with enemy faces but also to keep an eye on Starscream.

The Seeker was finding it difficult to get to his feet without the help from his hands but having taken one look at the fighting going on, he concluded that he may be safer on the ground - for once. That was not to say he was safe for long. A couple of poachers could not resist the lure of Starscream's wings and, when they thought they were not being watched, made their way over towards him. Of course, the children saw them at once and alerted the Autobots who soon took care of business.

One daring red and purple poacher managed to get quite close to where Starscream's huddled form was curled up on the far side of the battlefield but, surprisingly, it was Megatron himself who saw to blasting a few holes in him.

It was all torment for Starscream who had found that he would flinch at anyone who got close, no matter who they were. He had, however, worked out that his best chances of survival and remaining whole would be if he were caught by the Autobots. Yet the Autobots were the smallest force and were hilariously outnumbered.

There were Decepticons arriving on the battlefield nearly every few minutes while the poachers had an impressive collection of about 20 or more.

The Autobots were just four, not including their medic back at base waiting in abeyance.

The poacher Megatron shot fell forward and crumpled across Starscream's legs, utterly dead. Starscream kicked him away with a shiver and continued to wrestle with his chains.

Scrounger had said that if he could escape, his capture may be postponed even further and Starscream vowed that as soon as his arms were free, he was taking off for space, regardless of how much energon was available on other planets. Yet his concentration was somewhat lacking for every time he got a good start on the chains, someone (usually a Decepticon or Poacher) would charge towards him desperately, making Starscream shriek and stop his work to pull himself away to safety. But there was always some other Con or Poacher ready to tackle the would-be assailant to the floor.

Raf was looking about anxiously. He could hear the tell-tale groans of something wrong.

"I'm worried about the ground," he said to Jack and Miko.

"What? What about the ground?" Jack asked, glancing at it.

"That was heavy rainfall not too long ago and it's still raining a bit now... and this is loose ground. Now there are hundreds of multi-ton robots fighting on top of it, blasting it with their guns, throwing each other around and weakening it even further," Raf explained and then gulped, "At this rate, there could be a massive landslide or..."

But Raf's words cut off as the ground gave a violent shake and a large crack began to spread from one end of the miniature canyon to the other.

The Cybertronians stopped to regain their footing and Starscream took that as an opportunity to wrestle with the final knot in his chains.

Scrounger saw the Seeker's progress and, determined not to lose his prize, seized another chain to throw at him. But as he charged towards the winged Decepticon like an enraged bull, preparing to toss the chain, the ground finally gave out and opened up like the mouth of a huge, hungry fish.

"Fall back!" Optimus shouted to his Autobots, already running across to sweep the three children up into his hands.

"Retreat!" Megatron ordered to his Decepticons, most of which jumped into the air and transformed.

The poachers scattered like cockroaches, some climbing up the cliff edges to avoid being sucked down into the depths of the earth while others transformed and drove away down the canyon. This was a risky move to take and one small poacher wasn't so lucky as he got pulled down, getting crushed into splinters by falling stones. The Autobots opted to climb but had to avoid the falling rock from the cliffs as well.

"Wait! WAIT!" Raf cried in a blind panic, "Bumblebee's still down there!"

Sure enough, Bumblebee hadn't followed his team when Optimus gave the order.

Instead, he had returned for Starscream, knowing that the flying Decepticon would have no chances of saving himself alone in his predicament.

During the skirmish, he had been engaged in a fight with Knock Out who had confronted him on the outskirts of the battle which, Bumblebee had suspected, was due to the fact that Knock Out didn't like the chances of coming away unscathed if he were in the midst of the brawl like the others were.

Perhaps it was the excitement of everything overwhelming him or perhaps it was the simple reason that when confronted with a great score of robots charging in different directions one is often called to make a hasty decision but, whatever the reason, Knock Out had instinctly ran after Bumblebee in the ensuing chaos. Some small part of his head had convinced him that sticking with the Autobot Scout that seemed to defy death was just as good a reason as telling the protagonists of those human action films to stick with the dog "because the dog always made it to the end of the movie".

That was not to say that problems didn't happen from sticking with the dog.

While Knock Out was trying to avoid the growing cracks and holes, he tripped over Starscream's legs and, just as everyone realised that not all were safe, the ground gave another moan and down into the abyss fell Bumblebee and Starscream and, with them, fell Knock Out, their forms quickly disappearing from view as the rocks and ground toppled down on top of them. The entire area was collapsing in on itself and it was too dangerous to stand and process at what had just happened.

The only safe place to be was back at base, where they could only wait for the ground to settle and hope and pray that no harm had come to those unfortunate enough to have been claimed by the earth.

* * *

The youngsters were beside themselves, especially Raf. They wanted to go and search for Bumblebee and the others at once but the knowledge that the ground was unstable was preventing them from doing anything. It was nerve-racking and infuriating knowing what needed to be done but being powerless to do anything about it for the time being.

The Decepticons, too, back on the Nemesis, were in a state of uneasiness; their medic was now missing and so was Starscream, who Megatron dearly wanted back - and not for good reasons. Megatron didn't like the idea of those Poachers getting hold of Starscream first and winning the challenge.

In all fairness, he'd rather the Autobots found him than have Scrounger and his grease slaves hack him into unrecognisable pieces for it was now a recognised fact that Megatron despised Starscream almost as much as he despised Optimus Prime and, just as Megatron would hate it for anyone else to end the Prime's life, so too did he hate the idea of some other hand ending Starscream's life.

Death, however, wasn't something that the Autobots were willing to consider, in the meantime.

"Bumblebee is going to be okay, right?" Jack asked the bots, trying to comfort a distraught Raf as much as he possibly could, "He's tough. He's been through worse. He's going to be okay?"

"Optimus?" Arcee asked their leader solemnly.

Optimus was stood to the side, worry hidden behind his stoic mask. "I refuse to believe Bumblebee is dead until I have seen it with my own optics," he told them simply and that was good enough. No-one questioned the Prime's decision - especially when it came to Bumblebee, a youngster that he and the Autobots had personally raised together.

"So, what was all that about?" Miko asked, "What were those guys doing? Why go after Starscream?"

"Poachers," Ratchet grimaced, having heard the full tale by now. He'd had experience of poachers before. Cybertron's most infamous bounty hunter, Lockdown, was known to dabble in the 'art' of poaching and the other Autobots were glad that they weren't having to deal with him as well at the present time.

"As the Golden Age of Cybertron came to a close, we entered into a darker time," Ratchet began to explain to the humans, "In the poorer areas of pre-war Cybertron, poverty was becoming more common and there were those who needed to earn more to support themselves. Rather than choose honourable work, they became hunters - poachers who would supply and sell parts to black-market dealers and collectors. Collectors like Arachnid."

Jack glanced at Arcee. Her face was impassively angry.

"Among the poachers," Ratchet went on, "it was universally agreed that the most rare and dearly sought after parts were Seeker wings."

"Why Seeker wings specifically? Why not some other Decepticon wings?" asked Jack. There were many Decepticons that he had seen with wings but no-one seemed to fuss over them.

"It's true that most Decepticons have the ability to fly," Ratchet nodded, "but they weren't actually born with the ability. Most of us are protoformed in the same fashion: to live on the ground as Primus intended. The only exception were the Cybertronians who would one day be called Seekers. They were made to fly from birth, sparked with wings from the start. Scientists studied their flying brethren and, I suppose wanting to join them in the sky, worked out to reprogram and rebuild themselves for high-speed flight, grafting laboratory made wings to their bodies later on in life."

Ratchet's face clouded.

"Seeker wings are _not_ built by Cybertronian hands, however. They are 'true' wings. That is why Poachers go after them specifically."

Jack furrowed his brow as he thought back to their conversation with Starscream. He _had_ mentioned something about Primus...

"Poachers go after them because they're better?" Miko shrugged, "They didn't, I don't know, just raid tombs or something?"

"Desecrating sacred tombs _has_ been known by the _-humph-_ less respectful," Ratchet replied, his jaw clenched, "but the wings are better when they're fresh and healthy with energon still coursing through them."

"There were stories coming in all the time of Seekers getting caught in traps," Arcee nodded, "Gruesome stories. Bodies of Seekers would be found with their wings hacked off. Naturally, the Seeker further up in the ranks had the more valuable wings."

"No wonder they were after Starscream," Jack whistled, "I mean, _'Air Commander'_? Come on, that's got to be, like, the _Mona Lisa_ to them. Hottest accessory on Cybertron."

"That's why Vos had the tallest buildings. Seekers would hide way up high where Poachers couldn't reach them," Bulkhead hummed to himself.

"What's Vos?" asked Miko.

"The Seeker's Capital City," Optimus answered her, "I've been there before. The traditional home of Cybertron's Air Command."

Vos had the tallest skyscraper structures on Cybertron, enormous perches for the Seekers to take refuge on away from the ground which also granted them easy access to the Orbital Station from which many of their kind worked. Vos was divided into two levels; the lower level at ground floor for land-based Cybertronians and the upper level way up in the sky for the fliers.

"Do Seekers die when their wings are taken, then?" Jack asked quietly, thinking of the many images he had seen of dead poacher victims such as rhinos and elephants and tigers.

"Most of them die within the cycle, sometimes from the loss of energon, but mostly from shock," Ratchet continued the explanation, "Some, though, do find enough strength to get medical help. But their lifespans are shortened drastically; Seekers _need_ to fly in order to function correctly otherwise they deteriorate. Poacher victims often had to be admitted to specialist care departments or even asylums if and when they succumbed to flight-starved madness. Dying within moments of having their wings stolen from them is, perhaps, a great kindness. It spares them the trauma of a grounded life."

"What about getting new wings? A wing transplant, sort of thing?"

"Now _that's_ a gross offence to a Seeker," Bulkhead snorted, "They wouldn't accept 'fake' wings in a million stellar cycles. I'm told they don't provide enough stimulation."

"I don't care about Seeker wings anymore," Raf suddenly piped up miserably, "I just want to know that Bumblebee is okay."

"As do I, Rafael," Optimus agreed.

It was a waiting game for all. Autobots, Decepticons and Poachers were now ready and eager to leap in to finish what they started...just as soon as they saw the green light for 'go'.

* * *

 **Writer's Note - I'm afraid this was a shorter chapter. All my stories are complete but not edited into chapters so it's a headache trying to evenly balance out chapter sizes so as to keep the impact of the story fresh. Thank you, however, to everyone who has shown support for the story. - Duma**


	4. Supine

**Writer's Note - Hey, sorry about the late update. My bad. - Duma**

 ** _ **So, about Bumblebee's speech... During the first two books by Alex Irvine, it's made clear that although Bee is given a new 'voice-box' by Ratchet, he has trouble being understood ('Transformers: Exodus', 'Transformers: Exiles'). By the third book, Bumblebee has learnt to use some form of communication so that others now seem to grasp what he is saying - although it isn't easy.  
Therefore, rather than write Bumblebee's dialogue in a way that is understood by everyone, I wanted to convey just how difficult it is for Bee to communicate so as to put greater emotional emphasis on how important it is that [spoiler alert?] he gets his true voice back at the end of Transformers Prime in 'Deadlock' and no longer has to struggle to 'talk'.  
If it takes you time to work out what Bee is saying, it should give an idea on how hard it is for Bumblebee to say it and for other Cybertronians to understand it.**_**

* * *

At first, everything was pitch black. The darkest, light-deprived black that there ever was, not counting the colour of Unicron's spark.

But, after some time had passed, the dark was lightened by the soft blue glow of an Autobot's optics.

Bumblebee had to take a few moments to process what had happened to him and how he had ended up down beneath the surface of the earth. Had he a voice, he would have groaned at the aching pain in his head and chest and the unexplainable heaviness that weighted him down. Instead he made a noise which sounded like a motor which was powering down. He looked around, activating his scout technology and switching to night vision so he could see better.

His first instinct was to check his surroundings as he had been trained to do.

It didn't take him too long to work out that he had a giant rock on top of him which probably was the cause for the chest pain. Once the rock had been removed, Bumblebee was able to move a little more freely which meant he could make a better assessment on where he was. Surprisingly, there was still some structural support and there was still room to crouch and move so he hadn't been completely entombed but he _was_ covered in dirt and sand.

 _There must have been,_ he had thought to himself, _underground caverns and caves or mine tunnels which had weakened the ground but were still strong enough to prevent any further cave-ins_.

The fact of the matter was, however, that Bumblebee was trapped and the surface was blocked off goodness knows how many miles above him. Every move he made was beyond painful, the urge to gouge his own metal off becoming stronger every time he did so, but he eventually manged to roll himself over onto his side and lift himself up onto his knees, taking little time to note that transforming was out of the question in a place like this. He reasoned that there were many times during the War when he must have felt just as beaten and broken as he did now but he hadn't had to deal with such a predicament for years.

Then he remembered why he had fallen in the first place: he had gone to get Starscream.

That meant that Bumblebee wasn't alone down here.

Using his scanners, Bumblebee soon picked up two life signs nearby, both fairly faint like his and Bumblebee hoped it was because of the sediment that was interfering with the scans and not because they were all going to keel over and die in a few seconds. The ceiling was too low for Bumblebee to stand properly so he had to crawl, ever so painfully, in the direction of the nearest life sign, knowing full well that it would be a Decepticon and knowing that said Decepticon was hardly going to be pleased to see him.

He could feel the rocky surface brush against his door-wings but he couldn't pin them back any further than he was doing now so he would just have to put up with scrapes and dings for now and get them seen to later. Manoeuvring the unstable environment was hard work and the scout had to stop several times for fear of collapsing from either pain and exhaustion or for fear of creating the rocks above him to descend on his vulnerable form.

Eventually though, just as he found a little more room to accommodate his frame, he found his first companion.

It was Knock Out, curled up in a dusty red ball with several dents and scratches which would threaten to ensure he seek out therapy once all this was over.

Bumblebee jokingly considered putting his racing rival out of his misery right there and then but, being the devoted follower of Optimus that he was, decided on showing mercy and justice by sparing him. So he tapped him on the shoulder and chirruped the Decepticon's name gently.

Knock Out let out an annoyed huff as though he were being woken up from stasis for unnecessary reasons and his own optics slowly blinked into life, adding a red glow to the current blue, making the overall lightning of the area an eerie pale purple.

The first thing Knock Out saw upon waking was Bumblebee's round baby blue optics, staring down at him. He jumped violently, starting to shout as though Bumblebee had a knife in his hand and attempted to hurriedly move away from his enemy but the large pain that shot up his leg promptly stopped him. Soon after, Knock Out took note of where he was and, more importantly, the state that he was in.

Impressively, Knock Out shut his mouth, stopped his shouting, managed to withhold the urge to wail and, rather than kick up a fuss, he instead opted to stare at Bumblebee in the hopes that the Autobot's presence would prevent him from looking at himself which, in reality, it did.

Bumblebee moved over to examine Knock Out's severely bent leg. He wasn't exactly Ratchet but, like all scouts, he knew basic first aid and had a fair knowledge on the severity of wounds and, in his opinion, it was a miracle the leg hadn't snapped clean in two. As slowly and as carefully as he could, Bumblebee cleared the rubble off the leg and managed to free it where it had been partially buried, silently deducing that words weren't needed right now. All the time, Knock Out sat and shook.

" **hUr^t a** _ **ny**_ **£wHeRe El** _ **s***_ **e?"** Bee squeaked with his makeshift voice-box.

Knock Out was deeply ventilating his systems and his chest was heaving as he took in air but he managed to shake his head in reply. Bumblebee nodded and then did another scan of the area to confirm what direction they faced.

" **fiNd s*tA** _ **r**_ **scr]eAm tHa^t w!ay,"** Bumblebee then beeped, pointing with his finger.

Knock Out seemed to calm down and he frowned slightly.

"Starscream's alive?" he said, surprised.

Bumblebee beeped and offered his hand to help Knock Out right himself. Knock Out considered it for a moment, no doubt weighing the pros and cons, his reputation, his self-respect... but he then gratefully accepted the help and set about patching up his leg.

"I suppose," he mumbled, actually initiating conversation with an Autobot, albeit somewhat awkwardly, "while we're down here, we'd best get Starscream out of this problem he's landed himself in. I don't like those poachers anyway; they appreciate parts for all the wrong reasons." He winced as he finished a temporary self repair job. He turned his attention to Bumblebee shortly after this was done. "What about you? Are you hurt?" he asked.

Bumblebee looked sorrowful and put a hand on his chest.

" **P{aIN** _ **h**_ **!eRe,"** he bleeped.

Knock Out sighed and sagged his shoulders.

"I don't know if I've got the right things on me to sort that out," he told him in a stiff voice, wondering if he were violating a Decepticon line of code by even suggesting he use his skill on an Autobot, "We can't do anything about it until we're out of here. Try not to... Try not to push yourself too hard."

Having said that, Knock Out let Bumblebee move in front of him, briefly noting how the brave little 'Bot seemed to be by turning his back on a Decepticon medic.

Or how stupid.

In silence, the two automobiles moved slowly in the direction of Starscream's life signal, appreciating the fact that the ceiling began to grow higher, eventually giving them more space to stand. It meant that Knock Out could take the weight of his leg a little bit more and Bumblebee wasn't straining his chest so much.

In time, they finally found the wretched Seeker and he was in just as sorry a state as the others had been, partly buried under a large rock which had fallen and had trapped his wings, pinning Starscream to the ground. On top of that, Starscream's arms were still loosely chained and he looked too exhausted to free himself.

He blinked wearily at the two cars as they approached him, gazing at them hopelessly and not saying a word until he dropped his head back and groaned. Whether it was a groan of pain or a groan that his would-be rescuers were Bumblebee and Knock Out, no-one could tell.

"Easy Starscream. We're, uh... going to get you out," Knock Out told him in as reassuring a voice as he could possibly make.

" **P** _ **a**_ **!iN** _ **f**_ **Ee;l bA** **d** **?"** Bumblebee asked as he stooped down nearby, unable to keep himself from giving Starscream's talons a fleeting nervous glance.

Knock Out was trying to get the last knot in the chain undone so the Seeker could move his arms but he felt Starscream shudder.

"Pain..." Starscream simply wheezed but didn't finish his sentence.

Knock Out glanced at the rocks that had buried Starscream's wings and dreaded to think what they looked like. It seemed that those wings were the source of all their problems. Shaking his helm, he managed to cut through the knot after a while by using his surgery tools and Starscream finally felt his arms loosen.

"Okay, Autobot? I need your help," Knock Out said, moving towards the rock, trying desperately hard not to put weight on his leg. Then he stopped and glanced at Bumblebee's chest. "On second thoughts..." he began.

But Bumblebee shook his head.

" **nO** _ **t**_ **W^oRr** **y** _ **f**_ **#or c*hESt,"** he said, " _ **I**_ **h$eLp M** _ **ov'**_ **E rO`ck."**

Knock Out knew there was no arguing with Bumblebee. He just hoped Ratchet would really give him the full treatment once he got back to his base. Well, 'hoped' was too strong a word. It was more accurate to say that Knock Out... _suggested_ \- in his head - that Ratchet give him the full treatment. A doctor's advisement, really. Not so much a 'hope'.

They went slowly at first, moving each rock one by one, not wanting to damage the wings further. As they went, Starscream's face creased deeper and deeper as his pain level began to steadily rise.

"I think we're nearly there," Knock Out murmured, heaving away a large rock.

Just as Starscream let out his first squeaky whimper, the last rock was removed. To both Knock Out's and Bumblebee's surpise, the wings looked intact and only slightly scratched and bruised. Starscream lay there, trembling, not daring to move a single limb.

"Can you feel your wings, Starscream?" Knock Out asked.

Starscream pressed his optics shut and held his hands to his side.

"Yes," he replied.

"That's one thing then," Knock Out sighed in relief, "Can you move them?"

Starscream gazed at him worriedly but then adopted a very concentrated look on his face. Hesitantly, the wings twitched over the ground and Starscream gasped in pain.

"That fragging hurt!" he moaned, going still again.

"Yes, I'm sure it did. But that's a good sign. Now we just need to get out of here," Knock Out said, glancing around.

Starscream stared around for the first time and a look of terror appeared on his face, his sharp fingers digging themselves into the dirt beside him as he enlarged his optics.

"Oh no. We're not trapped underground are we?" he cried, "Please tell me we're not trapped underground!"

A concerned Knock Out turned to Bumblebee for clarification and Bumblebee guessed what it was that Knock Out was asking.

" **S(t** _ **a**_ **R** **s** **|crEa** _ **m**_ **noT l^ikE s** **m** **Al** _ **l**_ **s'pA)ceS,"** the Scout explained.

Interestingly, Knock Out did not know Starscream as well as Bumblebee did, even though he was Decepticon. During the war, Knock Out was working behind enemy lines and treating the soldiers left behind on the planet until Megatron, having lost his chief medical officer had contacted Shockwave, who had also remained on the planet, with a request for a new one. By that time, most of the Decepticons, like the Autobots, had been separated and scattered among the universe so no-one could afford to be picky when it came to choices of medics and engineers or even low-level grunts for that matter. Knock Out had only got to know of Starscream during the later years, right before the Decepticons had left Cybertron to chase after the Autobots.

Bumblebee, however, had had plenty of run-ins with Starscream throughout his life and during the War for Cybertron and he knew the Air Commander very well indeed. Both would say a little _too_ well.

"You're claustrophobic?" Knock Out said with wide optics, wondering why no-one had told him this before.

Maybe no-one else on the Nemesis had known, considering that Decepticons didn't publicly share their weaknesses.

Starscream looked ashamed.

"Okay, well...that makes sense. Explains a lot," the medic sighed, recalling how uneasy Starscream always was when they went into caves or tunnels in the search for energon.

Even on the Warship, Starscream was edgy and often made trips to the top deck for air, but Knock Out had assumed it was because of Megatron harassing him all day. A Decepticon so in love with open skies probably had good reason to hate small spaces where they couldn't transform and stretch their wings. Knock Out patted Starscream's stiff arms comfortingly.

"Don't worry, though, the scout will find us a way out of here," he assured him.

"I'm going to presume that the Autobot's Scouting technology is the only reason you haven't followed Decepticon protocol and snuffed him already," Starscream venomously said.

"Never throw away your lifeboat, right?" Knock Out looked up almost hopefully at their Autobot 'lifeboat' and then stopped.

Bumblebee's hand had tightened over his chest. " **Ch** **`Es** **T _h_ ~uRt** **,"** the Scout bleeped, not appearing to have reacted to their brief exchange.

"Now what's _his_ problem?" Starscream asked Knock Out with a tight jaw.

"It seems we're all in pretty bad shape, Starscream. Your wings, my leg, his chest..." Knock Out said and shifted into another position, wincing as he went.

" **PAi** **n,** **b[uT S^ti** _ **l**_ **L Fi** **nd** **w*Ay ou|T,"** Bumblebee then beeped, accessing his scout tech yet again.

"Oh, of course and just where would we be without the heroic nobleness of Autobots," Starscream muttered sarcastically.

Bumblebee ignored him. Sending out another pulse, the results showed that there was only one way which lead upwards...but there was a problem.

" **OnE p|aTh** _ **n**_ **eAr Su** **rF** **a** _ **c**_ ***e,"** Bumblebee told the two Decepticons. " _ **B**_ **u't iT n(oT** **s** **A** _ **f**_ **#e,"** he added.

"As they say here on Earth, don't sugar-coat this, Autobot. You're saying that there's one ticket closer to freedom and we might get hurt even further or even killed trying to take it. That's it, right?" Knock Out said. Bumblebee nodded.

Knock Out looked at Bumblebee, who was still holding his chest which he suspected had been crushed and had caused a crack near his spark chamber which may or may not lead to an internal energon bleed.

Then he looked at his leg, being held together with what few materials Knock Out had on him. It really did look ready to snap in half.

Finally he looked down at Starscream, still lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the cave fearfully, having not even attempted to move, energon slowly trickling from his shoulder blades.

"This could be tricky," Knock Out concluded with a half-hearted smile.

"Stupendous prognosis, Doctor. Your impeccable judgement never fails to reassure me," Starscream murmured.

Knock Out leant over him.

"How about we leave you here and you can get yourself out?" he suggested.

Starscream glared up at him.

"In that case, enough wisecracks and start cooperating will you? We won't be going anywhere unless you grit your teeth, put on a brave face and try and get up," Knock Out told him in his firmest, most professional doctor's voice.

"...You wouldn't leave me here anyway, would you Knock Out?" Starscream said quietly as Knock Out shuffled further round to the Seeker's head.

The medic raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't?" he echoed, "I don't know about that. Bumblebee and I could quite happily go off and save ourselves without being burdened with your ungrateful wingstruts."

Starscream glanced at the Autobot Scout before looked back at Knock Out haughtily.

" _Bumblebee_ wouldn't do that. He's an Autobot. The Prime's little protégé. Leaving me here would be wrong and against his Autobot Code," he announced.

"Don't bring him into this, Starscream. This is all your fault anyway," Knock Out snapped.

Thus a glorious argument began, one that grew in volume as each exchange was thrown at one other.

"I shall bring whoever I want to bring, Knock Out, and _how_ is this my fault?"

"You and your constant schemes, that's how! You got yourself into trouble - as usual - and so you go on the run from Megatron which means you got caught by poachers and then all THIS happened!"

"Oh I see! Once again, everything is my fault! Yes, blame me, Knock Out, go ahead! Go SLAGGING ahead with that one! Forget about Megatron, why don't you? Forget that if he were a better leader with our best interests at heart, I wouldn't feel the need to correct the hierarchy. YOU DO THAT!"

"Starscream, it wouldn't matter _how_ Megatron lead the Decepticons, you'd still be stabbing him in the back. Let's face it, when it comes to trust, you're WORSE than Megatron!"

At that Starscream swiped at Knock Out with his claws, despite his injuries.

"How _DARE_ you, you idiotic four-wheeled push-kart!" he growled.

Knock Out couldn't get away in time because of his leg so he earned a clean scratch across his shoulder. He was about to respond in a flurry of Cybertronian language that would have made Primus blanche when he caught sight of Bumblebee's yellow frame in the corner of his optic.

The Scout was leaning heavily against the wall, not watching the argument that he had come to expect due to the Decepticons' infamous in-fighting reputation. He looked more and more tired and appeared to have difficulty in lifting his arms as they began to slide off from where he had tried clasping them his chest which seemed to distract Knock Out long enough to forget his anger.

Starscream also looked over but rather than distract him, it only seemed to remind him that they were trapped below ground and his fear seized him again.

"Fine. I'm sorry Knock Out! I'm sorry. You're right, it's all my fault. If I hadn't been born a Seeker, we wouldn't be here at all. _Don't you dare leave me_!" he babbled.

Knock Out was still feeling sore for being scratched and for being called a push-kart but claustrophobia wasn't something to be taken lightly, especially when it came to flyers.

Starscream did, in all honesty, have a lot on his mind at the moment, what with his fear of small spaces, his sustained injuries and the fact that there was a three-way battle being fought over for possession of him where two of the fighting armies (and also the most numerous of the fighting armies) only had painful things in store for him anyway. It was only understandable that he was a little bit irritable.

"I won't leave you here, Starscream. But you have to help us. The Autobot and I aren't exactly at our best and the more you can do for yourself the better our chances of getting out of here sooner," Knock Out said.

Starscream gulped and felt the ground with his hands. Bumblebee came a bit closer and reached out to help Starscream sit up, no doubt trying to comprehend the fact that he was helping two Decepticons all by himself. With Knock Out and Bumblebee supporting his shoulders, Starscream lifted himself up into a sitting position.

"Scrap, this hurts!" he shouted.

Knock Out nodded encouragingly.

"Well done," he said and then locked eyes with Bumblebee. "Do you think we can make the journey?" he asked in a tight voice, refraining from sounding too friendly; they were still enemies, after all.

Bumblebee went quiet as he thought, no doubt trying to find the right words to say with his limited vocabulary. Even _with_ a hastily slapped together voice-box, in the beginning, since his run-in with Megatron, no-one had been able to understand the scout until Ratchet had taught Bumblebee how to use an old Cybertronian code which was universally understood by all Cybertronians and their cousin species but, as it _was_ an ancient code, an unused language, there were only so many words he could say that were understandable.

He hadn't the vocabulary freedom that everyone else had and, for some Cybertronians, they had to take a moment to translate what he was saying. It was like speaking a whole other dialect because some words simply did not exist in the old code and it deeply hurt him to not even be able to speak properly, with his own voice, to a member of his own species. He finally looked up.

" **MaY^b** _ **e**_ **b#iT c/l** **im** _ **b**_ **In'g, gO lo** _ **N**_ **g D)i** **s** **Ta*nCe, F** _ **inD**_ **o'Ld ¬m}In** **e** **t hA** _ **t**_ **lE** **ad** **tO s#uR** _ **f**_ **a^cE,** " Bumblebee chirped.

"There's an old mine near here?" Knock Out asked doubtfully.

" **HuM** _ **a'n**_ **o#iL m!In[e noT u%sEd. Ma)yBe** _ **n**_ **OT** **t** **"aK/e To s]** **ur** **F'acE buT b** _ **e**_ **s** **a** **'FeR p|lAc** _ **e**_ **tO w)Ait,"** Bumblebee explained.

Being a Scout, he had a very neat trick of getting out of nearly any location. Using a sophisticated sonar scan, Bumblebee was able to create a virtual map in his head by using the information pinged back at him - rather like a bat's eco-location. He didn't need to use it quite so much these days but it proved a useful ability to keep in reserve.

Starscream was leaning forwards heavily, trying to take as much pressure off his shoulders and wings as possible by focusing on his legs.

"Just so long as there's space. If I wait here much longer, I'm going to bring this whole place down on top of us, I just know it," he moaned.

"How far?" Knock Out asked the Scout.

" **UnKn'Ow#n. M*iN** _ **e**_ **i'n eA** **st** **. T/hA** **t** _ **w**_ **A*y,"** Bumblebee replied, gesturing down a dark tunnel. " **W]i** _ **th**_ **i)nJ** _ **ur**_ **Y, mIGh** _ **t**_ **bE loN!g t~iMe,"** he then beeped.

"Or it might not be much time at all," Knock Out said, weighing up the arguments.

"I say we try it. I'm... I'm trusting Bumblebee on this one," Starscream mumbled.

Those were words he'd never thought he'd hear and wasn't hoping to hear again but, right now, he didn't care. His wings currently felt like they were on fire and he could feel his energon pulsing in them and trickling down his back.

"Come on then. Let's go. You lead, Bumblebee. We'll follow you," Knock Out said. But Bumblebee came over to help Knock Out up. "Hey, your chest! You shouldn't be putting strain on it," Knock Out scolded.

" **StA'r** _ **s**_ ***cR** **ea** **M h,eLp wiT** _ **h**_ **K]n** _ **oc**_ **K oUT?"** Bumblebee asked, lifting one of Knock Out's arms to support him.

"I suppose," Starscream replied, gingerly picking himself up off the floor and almost hitting his head on the roof. That very nearly made him panic again but he pulled himself together to help Knock Out take the weight off his one leg. Yet moving his shoulders in any way caused a lot of pain on Starscream's part and he begged that they go slowly despite his claustrophobia.

So, limping and wincing and stumbling, the trio of wounded, bleeding Cybertronians made their way East, unsure if they were one step closer to freedom or not.

* * *

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has left lovely reviews for the story. In case you're new to my style of story-telling, I always have an 'end-credits' page where I'll be sure to personally acknowledge every single one of you!**


	5. Effervescence

The figurative green light finally shone. It was agreed that the ground had settled and was capable of supporting giant alien robots again.

Despite the distance, the Autobots surprised everyone by being the first on scene with the Decepticons a tight second. The Poachers appeared promptly just as Megatron was beginning to hope that they had given up and left. Scrounger had only taken two steps in their midst before punching his fist into his palm and grinning like a sly fox.

"May the best bot win!" he called smugly, as his team swarmed the area.

"Stop!" Optimus cried, keeping his calm despite the circumstances, "You cannot simply dig down and expect to find them. You may cause an entire cave-in all over again and if they aren't offline now then they certainly would be then."

"Worse still," Megatron added in a growl, "you might hurt those precious Seeker wings you so dearly want."

Scrounger glared from Megatron to Optimus accusingly.

"If my wings have been damaged in any way, I am holding both of you responsible," he vowed.

Arcee scoffed quietly from where she and Bulkhead were hovering nearby. They had left the children behind with Ratchet, much to their despair and, under no circumstances, was Miko allowed to venture near the Ground Bridge controls.

"So how do you propose we go about this, Optimus?" Megatron asked slowly, making a show of ignoring Scrounger.

"The safest and most reliable option is to dig down a short distance away and excavate our way to this location beneath the surface," Optimus replied.

Scrounger, planting himself in front of them in some sort of display of self-importance, folded his arms. "Very well, the first to dig there..."

"Is that really all you can think of?" Megatron snapped in irritation, "Unless you're giving useful suggestions on how best to proceed, you would be better removing yourself from my immediate field of vision." Scrounger looked ready to fly at him and maul him, but Megatron's superior size and reputation stopped that thought in its tracks.

"If we combine our time, energy and resources, we might resume your foolish battle once our people have been safely recovered and treated," Optimus sighed, " _If_ , of course, you truly feel as though that is the only option to you." If he could help it, Optimus was sworn not to partake in a childish fight once he had Bumblebee safely within their midst again.

"That's if there is anything to save," Megatron said, half grinning, half grimacing.

Optimus stared at him with some degree of heat.

"I cannot say anything about Starscream or Knock Out, but my scout I believe to be alive," he said firmly.

Some missions required that Bumblebee, as the scout, relayed constant information and feedback back to the base and to his waiting leader when he was sent on reconnaissance and partaking in spy work. Once the Autobots found themselves without the Ark and Teletraan-1 and being so limited as they were, Optimus had developed a personal connection link with his scout which would alert him to any possible dangers and let him know of any new information Bumblebee had acquired throughout their lifetimes until they felt the need to sever the link. While he could not receive any contact from Bumblebee at the present time, Optimus did not have the feeling that he was offline; the link was still strong and still active.

Megatron nodded slowly, trusting Optimus' judgement. "Very well. We'll risk it then, shall we? I suspect you'll be wanting to ask us, very politely, for our drilling equipment, won't you?" he chuckled.

* * *

The dark was starting to feel thicker.

"Stop. Stop please. I need to stop," Starscream groaned, wobbling on his legs as he slowly let go of the medic.

"Again? This is the sixth time," Knock Out sighed, leaning against the wall. But he couldn't deny he too was in need of frequent breaks. Bumblebee as well, he suspected.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Starscream panted, lowering himself slowly onto his knees, "I mean, FAR be it for me to question the skill and reputation of the Autobot's _favourite_ scout but in these dire circumstances..."

Bumblebee checked his computers, ignoring Starscream's belittling tones, and nodded as he settled himself down on a rock, moving his chest about again. He had felt something rattling inside but he couldn't be sure it wasn't just his imagination. They had enough problems between them without adding more fuel to the fire.

"Are you _still_ leaking energon!?" suddenly cried Knock Out, seeing the bright blue liquid seep from Starscream's shoulders.

Starscream barely acknowledged the medic. He had known he was bleeding for a while for he could feel it running down his back in little rivers.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Knock Out demanded, hobbling over and rumaging in his internal storage for anything that might help.

"I don't know. There's already far too many things to complain about, what's another bleed going to do?" the Seeker replied. It appeared that Bumblebee's reasonings were shared.

"Did you seriously just ask me that? The more energon you lose, the less likely your chances are of getting out of here," Knock Out told the sour-faced jet.

Starscream glared over his shoulder. "Do something about it then!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the tunnel. There was a pause. "...please," he added more quietly.

Knock Out huffed angrily and fumbled through his things. He found a mesh dressing of some sort and a medicated ointment. Without a word, Knock Out began to mop up the energon and dabbed away at the bleeding wing joints which elicited a number of hisses and spits from Starscream, arching his back as Knock Out touched the wound.

"That stings! A little warning next time!" the Seeker complained.

Knock Out shrugged. "I would have only said that it 'wasn't going to hurt a bit'," he replied.

"Then you would have lied!"

"Yes, I know."

Knock Out began to wrap up Starscream's wings which meant having to bandage up his chest as well. Starscream had to fold his wings down so as to make it easier to move underground.

"But I get a crick if I keep them down too long," Starscream whined.

Knock Out didn't bother to respond to that. He looked over to Bumblebee who was expertly masking the fact that was in considerably more pain that before. Unfortunately, Knock Out had very little bandage left.

" **NoT** _ **w**_ ***oRry f oR c!hE** **st** **,"** Bumblebee beeped, noticing Knock Out's worried look, " **W** _ **e**_ **k|eE** _ **p**_ **mOv"iNg."**

Knock Out turned to face down the tunnel. "Fine, but I'm walking by myself this time. Neither of you should be doing anything strenuous. Especially seeing as you don't have any support, Autobot."

The three of them shuffled along at a slow pace, shuddering with each step and relying on the walls to hold themselves up the entire way. Occasionally, they had to bend and go on their hands and knees to get through small areas.

One area was very tight indeed and Bumblebee and Knock Out only just managed to pass it, the former being able to wriggle through like he had as a youngster and the latter taking his time so as to spare his beloved paint work from earning any further scrapes. Starscream was the last to come and he stopped and stared in absolute disbelief, not keen to move an inch.

"Come on, you have to do it," Knock Out called through the gap.

"Are you being quite serious!? With my wings in such a state... What if I get stuck?" Starscream gasped, taking a step backwards.

"Both the Autobot and myself managed to get through without getting stuck and you're... uh... more _flexable_ than us. You can do it," Knock Out told him, trying to take as much weight off his broken leg as possible.

After much encouragement, Starscream finally closed his optics and edged his way through. Unfortunately, half-way through, he caught his left wing on a jutting out rock and he practically flew through the other side in a scream of pain, partly transforming into his jet mode due to the shock and having to be stopped by Knock Out just in time before he pulled something.

They had to stop for a good few minutes before Starscream calmed down long enough to continue on following the scout.

Their journey carried on for many miles, twisting and turning, dipping and climbing, ducking and crawling.

Bumblebee took the slow lead, Knock Out, who had insisted on walking by himself for a while, was right behind him and Starscream brought up the rear looking pathetic with his folded wings hanging down behind him.

The area had become rather wet and there was an occasional drop of water that plopped down onto their shoulders and arms.

After taking another short break, Knock Out was using the small stalagmites as purchases to take his weight off his bad side and suddenly asked, "How do you know it's an oil mine?"

Bumblebee presumed the question was being aimed at him and he turned to look over his shoulder with a whirr of confusion, one door wing lifting higher than the other like a raised eyebrow.

"You said there was a human oil mine we could use," Knock Out grunted, gradually growing accustomed to using to distributing his weight to his good leg, "This sort of place looks more coal mine material or gold or some other metal mine. I thought humans took their oil from their big bodies of ocean."

Bumblebee lifted both wings this time, focusing his attention forward and then, turning a corner, he stopped and pointed.

" **b'I** _ **G**_ **bO*dI£Es oF (wA** _ **t?**_ **E** **R** **,"** he agreed.

Knock Out and Starscream stopped short at the sight before them.

They were all stood on an outcrop of rock and, below them, stretching over a huge cavern was nothing but dark murky water. Of course, to the human eye, it was as dark as dark unless you used the eerie purple glow emitted by the red and blue optics but the Cybertronians had night vision so they could see everything clearly.

"What in the name of Primus is this?" Knock Out asked in disgust, narrowly dodging another drip as it splashed down on the floor beside him.

"An underground lake, clearly," Starscream replied, just as unimpressed.

" _Underground_ lakes?" Knock Out exclaimed with an almost laugh, "Good grief, what does this planet need underground lakes for?"

Of course, Bumblebee had the explanation.

" **WA** _ **t E**_ **r f{All** **F** **r*** **o*** **M mo^U?nTA'** _ **iN**_ **s. sO~aK** _ **i;**_ **nT** **o** **g** **r/O** **u!ND. M#aKE tU]** _ **n**_ **Ne*** _ **L**_ **s. MA)kE** **r** **I"v** **eR\S** **. mA(** **k** **e l^A** _ **k**_ **e$S."** He pointed into the water where even darker shapes were lethargically moving about under the surface. " **L** _ **aK'**_ **e** **S g?eT** _ **f**_ **I** **s}H** **."**

The fish were pale and sickly and had enormous bulging eyes that clearly couldn't see anything.

"So they extracted the oil from this lake," Knock Out realised, nodding, "I see."

Starscream, meanwhile, clenched his fists and kicked a stone into the water with a _plink_ that startled the blind fish and disturbed the skin of the lake's surface for the first time in probably years.

"I haven't escaped Megatron and poachers and wound up all the way down here with injuries to hear a biological earth lesson," he snapped crossly, "If I wanted to be bored into stasis, I would have paid a social call on Shockwave."

"Shame on you, Starscream," Knock Out smiled, "I was told you were quite the scientist back in the day. Shouldn't this sort of thing interest you?"

"I'd rather strip off my armour and dance over Unicron's face than wait here a moment longer to hear you and your personal earth tour-guide discuss the slag that might be swilling about under a lake!"

As he looked away from Knock Out, he lay optics on Bumblebee who was glancing at him from the corner of his optic and practically _smirking_ behind his faceplates at him.

"Take that look of your face!" Starscream demanded, knowing full well that the Autobot was probably recalling past memories that he had of the Seeker. "I know what you're thinking and that was a long time ago. I'm not that Decepticon anymore. The Air Command comes first and foremost!"

He strived to not allow his old life to influence him anymore especially seeing as he hadn't any Seekers left and looking back at that old life only brought up memories of them...

"So does running from poachers, it seems," Knock Out's voice (responding to Starscream's earlier statement) intruded on his brief reminisce. Then to Bumblebee, Knock Out said, "I find myself getting more and more interested in Starscream the Scientist. He liked 'Biology' did he?"

"If you answer that sorry excuse for a medic, _Bumblebee_ ," Starscream warned, "I'll fly you back to what's left of Junkion and leave you there for the next five thousand stellar cycles." He turned back to their current roadblock and kicked another stone in for good measure. "Now find a way over this lake! Just because you don't have wings-"

"We get it, Starscream. You've ranted long enough," Knock Out groaned and resumed his stern Decepticon demeanour when addressing the yellow scout, "Well, Autobot? You expect me to step into that filthy water do you?"

Bumblebee, seeming to be studying the situation, glanced at the water and then glanced over the far side to where the mining tunnel continued. There were old pipes and a rope tie that had been abandoned when the miners had taken all they could from this small resource pocket, unknowingly providing three robotic aliens a potential way to rescue themselves.

Making up his mind, Bumblebee quickly checked that his ventilation systems were sealed off and all gaps and cracks in his armour were shut off too before slowly stepping into the water in front of him, cautiously looking for the bottom and feeling the odd fish bump into his armour.

"Now wait just a moment!" Knock Out suddenly cried, "What are you...?"

Bumblebee was up to his neck when he found the bottom and he was delighted to find that the ice cold water actually soothed his chest pain a little. From the Decepticons' viewpoint, the scout looked quite comical; he was just a round yellow head floating on the water surface like some kind of duck - or a ball that a child had kicked into a pond.

"You're thinking of carrying us over?" Knock Out then asked, giving the lake a distrustful look. "With your injuries, you'll probably only last a few steps."

"The last time I had to deal with this much water was back on Aquatron and I'd rather not remember that," Starscream murmured, imagining the pool in front of him swarming with sharkticons and pirhanacons and other such monstrosities. He almost jarred himself as he jumped from Knock Out's sudden outburst:

"Hey! You get back here, Autobot!"

Bumblebee's head had gone bobbing away from them, slowly gliding towards the far end of the cavern, ignoring Knock Out's hollering voice.

"Haven't you forgotten something? Two 'somethings' in fact? Hey! HEY!"

"Yes," Starscream sighed, "shouting at him always used to work for me too."

His sarcasm did not seem to be appreciated by Knock Out who continued to frantically flag down their escaping ticket to freedom.

"Autobot! Oi, Autobot!" he called and shouted, panicking more and more. " _Bumblebee!"_

At such a shrill shout and at the sound of a Decepticon actually choosing to call him by his own name, Bumblebee's head, who had reached the other side of the lake, glanced back innocently, his glowing blue optics looking rather pretty against the dark backdrop.

"Yes, _hello_! Hello, we're over here!" Knock Out waved, anger now replacing panic.

The water rippled again as Bumblebee's hand now appeared beside his head, pointing up at the small ledge where the rest of the tunnel continued.

" **pA^** _ **t***_ **h cAR** **r** _ **y**_ **oN t:** _ **h**_ **I#** **s** **w!A** _ **y**_ **,** " he chirruped, in case they had been unable to see that.

Knock Out now had to shout to let his voice carry over the lake.

" _What path_? Are you expecting me to get into that festering pool of grime? It's not happening! Find us another way over!"

Bumblebee cocked his head to one side like an inquisitive terrier dog and said nothing.

"You can stand there and blink at me until your energon runs dry," Knock Out called to him in a firm voice, "I'm dirty enough as it is and I'm not having any part of my polished body touching that water! I'm reluctant to even call it _water_. Looks more like old engine discharge." And he shivered and scrunched up his face, looking ill.

"Plus," Starscream added in an uncaring, dry voice, "he's injured."

"Yes! Yes, that's true. I'm injured."

" _ **I**_ **h[El** **p** **YO)** _ **u**_ **iN** **w*** **A** _ **t**_ **E/** **R** **b|u** **T** **B'e** _ **b**_ **E+t** **tE** **r tO u$** _ **sE**_ **sId^E** _ **s**_ **U]p** **p** **o[** **R** _ **t**_ **,"** Bumblebee beeped, pointing to the rocky wall that ran round the lake.

Knock Out cast his eyes over the entire perimeter of the cavern and then returned to looking at the scout in shock.

"Which part of _'I'm not having my polished body touching that water_ ' wasn't clear to you?" he spluttered and then stiffened as he saw Bumblebee, who had grown tired of conversing while submerged in water, begin to carefully use the pipes to pull himself onto the ledge, water flowing off him in glittery rivulets.

"Hey! STOP! Don't you think about leaving us!" There was the sound of another gentle splash and he looked down in even more horror. "Where the scrap are _you_ now going?"

Starscream stood only a little taller in the water and had his wings been up, they would certainly be stuck out like shark fins.

"Knock Out," Starscream said in a tired tone of voice, looking up at him, "I'll give you your two options. In a normal circumstance, I might have found enough goodwill in my cold beating spark to fly you over there but, then again, in a normal circumstance, I wouldn't even _be_ here in this underground prison in the first place. So, your two options are: either you stay here and hope for the best or you start acting like a Decepticon and take advantage of an Autobot like we always do. Currently, the Autobot I'd like to take advantage of is on the other side of this flooded cavern and I'm not letting him escape without using him to find my way out. You stay here or you come with us. I don't care." He then turned and began to walk over along the path that Bumblebee had taken, calling out to the Autobot who was now sitting on dry land. "Bumblebee! Keep your yellow chassis where I can see it! I'm coming over!"

Left alone on his spit of rock, Knock Out was getting more and more worked up.

"This is a breach of some sort of code, Starscream!" he shouted, "I'm a medic! You hear me? A MEDICAL OFFICER!"

"I'm the AIR COMMANDER!" Starscream shouted back.

"YOU'RE A WANTED DESERTER!"

Starscream reached the far end. "SO AT LEAST _SOMEONE_ WANTS ME."

Bumblebee winced at that and didn't feel too offended when Starscream ignored the hand that he held out in an attempt to help the Seeker up.

Knock Out puffed up his chest, angry and hurt emotions overriding his self-appreciation briefly.

"Right! That's it!" he yelled, lowering himself down into the water on his good, "I'll show you!"

Just as Bumblebee had suggested, he used the walls of the lake to support himself as he hop-marched round with livid expression on his face.

"Here he comes," Starscream tittered beside Bumblebee. "An absolute inspiration, isn't he?"

When the red sports car finally reached the end, he glared up at the two faces peering down at him, one with a smug expression and the other with a slightly sympathetic expression.

"Well don't just stand there looking dainty!" Knock Out seethed, "GET ME OUT!"

Bumblebee reached down as best as he could with his bad chest and held out an arm for Knock Out to grip with a vice-like intensity as Starscream took a hold of the medic and pulled him from the disgusting water.

"You did _so_ well!" Starscream patronisingly congratulated.

Shaking the water from his pearlescent face and flicking a fish from his shoulder, Knock Out allowed Bumblebee to help him to his feet and refused to look at the Seeker.

"This is why none of the Decepticons like you," he muttered in a sulk.

"Yes," Starscream smiled, "I'm just the worst, aren't I? Now look at that, we're all on the same side together!"

With that, Bumblebee felt the need to continue the journey as something like amusement stirred within him.

For a brief moment, the issues from the surface had been forgotten and, after another hour of travelling had passed and Bumblebee had announced that the mine was going to widen out more as they got close to the exit, the looks of relief on both Knock Out and Starscream's faces had been enough to let Bumblebee know that his hard work had paid off.


	6. Imbroglio

**Writer's Note - Hey guys. So Internet problems have delayed updates to the story and I'm having to try and do as much as possible in the small time frames I'm given when the Internet decides not to be a royal pain in the crankshaft for however many seconds I have. Regardless, here's the next chapter. Stay awesome!**

* * *

It felt like the drilling had gone for hours. Along the way, the searching Cybertronians had unearthed the remains of the unfortunate Poacher but nothing that resembled anything like two Decepticons and an Autobot.

The drill was trundling in front, eating out a hole for the rest to follow under the guidance of a Vehicon.

Megatron, Optimus and Scrounger walked close to one another, several feet from the drill. Scrounger had it in his head that the untrustworthy leaders of the two factions might try and trick him and carry off the Seeker before they resumed the battle so he felt it in his best interests to keep an eye on them. The other Autobots, Decepticons and Poachers followed their leaders in silence, keeping their distance from one another if at all possible and exchanging whispers and remarks.

An odd mismatch of Cybertronians, yes, but they were all on one collective mission: Optimus Prime was down here for Starscream and Bumblebee, Megatron was down here for Starscream and Knock Out, and Scrounger was down here for just Starscream.

Everyone was very well aware that as soon as they re-emerged from underground into the sun with the prize in hand, an all-out feeding frenzy would commence as the battle resumed itself.

Once again, however, the Autobots would have the odds against them. Now there were just 3 Autobots: Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead. For the Decepticons there were the likes of Breakdown and Soundwave alongside Megatron and a score of Vehicon troopers while the Poachers had been whittled down to 13, of which Scrounger and Chainlink were two of them.

After another hour of excavation, they came across their first clue: spilt energon, sparkling florescent blue Cybertronian life-blood.

"Someone's bleeding," Bulkhead quietly said to himself.

Chainlink put out a rusty orange finger and wiped some of the substance up into her device. She pushed a few buttons and peered at the readouts.

"Seeker," she muttered after a bit.

Scrounger glared at Optimus and Megatron as though they were the sole people responsible. "If those wings are damaged..." he began in a threatening tone.

Megatron rounded on him. "Enough with you, Scrounger! Those wings do not belong to you for you to become so agitated over them!" he shouted, "If you feel the need to be so obsessed with Seeker wings, perhaps you should go and grovel to Primus to give you a pair of your own!"

Scrounger glared harder at him. "If you understood how much those wings are worth, _you_ might have looked after them better!" he shouted back.

Megatron's face darkened, an evil glint in his optic that made it clear that he was ready to throttle the poacher where he stood. The only reason why he hadn't done so already was that his old gladiator self still stirred within him at times and just as though he would toy and prolong his victim's life in the arena simply to entertain and assert his power, so too did he continue to do so with Scrounger. Once he had made his point clear to the poachers, they were as good as dead.

"Don't lecture me on Starscream's worth, you mindless thief," Megatron growled, "I _know_ his worth! He and I have spent eons in each other's company. I would go so far as to say that I know his worth better than you would ever hope to know."

"Here we go..." Arcee sighed.

Scrounger was starting to shake with rage. "You're insulting me? I happen to be a professional who understands and appreciates the value of our race while you are one who barely understands the inner workings of his own soldiers!" he cried.

"Inner workings?" Megatron echoed in a grating voice, taking a step forward. But a hand stopped him.

"Please, Megatron," Optimus murmured in an almost gentle voice, "Wait until we have retrieved our people before settling arguments. The sub terrain is hardly an appropriate place for a violent disagreement of opinions."

Megatron glowered at him. "This leech of the Well thinks of me as an unintelligent drone, Optimus. You are not expecting me to let that go," he fumed.

"Actually I think of you as being a blind and oblivious hoarder of sparks," Scrounger retorted smugly.

Optimus continued to hold Megatron back as he turned towards the poacher chief.

"You would do well to keep meaningless comments such as yours behind your twisted mouth, Scrounger," Optimus said with a steely, chilling glare, "Those who seek attention by the negative talk they say are not worth listening to."

Saying that, he turned and gestured for the drill to continue. Megatron gave Scrounger a final look of disgust before following suit. Scrounger was too taken aback to do much at all at first.

"In case you're wondering," Bulkhead whispered in the Poacher's ear from where he was stood behind him, "That's why he's Prime."

* * *

The empty quiet of the base was so acute that the tiny footsteps of Raf sounded amplified to the likes of Ratchet.

Where a more timid human might keep a wary distance of such large feet, the three human children had no fear for their trust in the Autobots was absolute and even though Ratchet had only to take the tiniest step, Rafael was certain that the large robotic medic wouldn't harm him.

"Has there been any news?" he asked, his little voice squeaking as it broke.

"I would have let you know if that were the case," Ratchet mumbled back. He was aware that he'd been a little more grumpy with the humans than usual but he couldn't find it in his spark to feel sorry about that just yet.

"I know," Raf replied, shoulders slumping, "Just thought I'd ask. It's getting late and we're expected back home."

Ratchet glanced down at him and then over to where Jack and Miko were stood waiting. "...I understand," he said in a quiet voice, "I'll bridge you all back."

"But if anything and I mean _anything_ changes..." Jack then added as the Ground Bridge hummed into life.

"I'll contact you on your mobile devices, yes," Ratchet nodded and then, making sure the Ground Bridge levels were safely consistent, nodded towards it, "Now off you go."

Each of the children managed one last look back before shuffling off through the bridge and leaving.

When the Bridge powered back down, Ratchet was left in solitary silence again and, admitting defeat, sank down on his legs with his back against the computer consoles. Staring at his hands, countless images flitted through his memory of all the Cybertronians he'd treated and repaired over the millions of years of active service.

By far the most haunting of those memories were the times he'd had to treat youngsters, just kids who should never have tasted war to begin with. He could recall approaching Optimus one day...

 _The command centre was quiet and only a few Autobots were tending to the instruments as they received incoming messages from the Wreckers and other units which had been dispatched to various locations around Cybertron. Optimus Prime was stood at a terminal awaiting feedback from a scouting mission._

 _"Optimus," Ratchet had said that day in a voice that no-one else would hear, "far be it for me to question you but-"_

 _"I know what it is you're going to say, Ratchet," Optimus had replied, "And ordinarily I would agree with you."_

 _Ratchet shook his head. "It's too soon! Far too soon."_

 _Optimus wasn't taking his eyes off the computer but his shoulders sagged a little. "You know that I would have it so that he never go out into the field again," he said in a soft voice, "but it's not my place to make that call."_

 _"Not your place?" Ratchet almost felt like laughing. "You're the Prime, for spark's sake! Who else has the authority to make that call?"_

 _"This is not just my war - it involves every living being on this planet and I have no right to deny anyone the chance to fight for their freedom," Optimus reminded his old medic, glancing at the doctor. "You all turn to me simply because I have the title of Prime and carry the Matrix of Leadership but that does not mean that I must dictate and control the thinking and actions of the Autobots who choose to fight alongside me for their planet." Optimus returned sole attention back to the computer. "If he is still fit and healthy then he is able to decide for himself on his own path."_

 _Ratchet opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again, fiddling with his fingers and looking very remorseful._

 _"...He's still young, Optimus," he then said after a long pause, "Young and already having to bear a scar from Megatron. Even a seasoned warrior can lose the resolve to simply face that tyrant, let alone continue fighting against him."_

 _Optimus was staring at the life statistics of his scout in the field._

 _"Bumblebee is different," he answered, "He was born into a war just as the other young soldiers were. War is all they know. For them, it is simply a fact that their bodies will break long before their resolve will. A sad fact, yes. But one that I have no control in."_

 _"...We are..." Ratchet then checked himself and lifted his head a little. "The Autobots are very fond of Bumblebee," he said, "He keeps up morale. Lifts spirits. Always a smile and a laugh. Keeps us on our toes. I don't doubt that we fight as keenly for him as we do ourselves." The medic also took a close look at Bumblebee's statistics. "...But now he's broken..."_

 _A smile appeared on Optimus Prime's face. "...Is he?"_

 _The computer bleeped as a new message appeared: The Scout mission was a success. The sector they needed to enter was clear of Decepticons and a secure road was found to lead a team of Autobots deep into that territory._

 _"There's something to be said of Autobots: There are always more to us than meets the eye."_

* * *

Every so often, Bumblebee would stop and concentrate intently, door-wings fluttering slowly as he cocked his head on one side. He'd take few more steps, stop, and then do the same. His cautious behaviour made Knock Out and Starscream hold back a bit.

Knock Out had seen plenty of films where this sort of thing usually lead to an ambush from some twisted, blood-thirsty monster that tore off your face or planted eggs inside you and it was usually the guy in front of the guy in the back that got picked off first - the very reason he chose to stay in the middle.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" Starscream asked hurriedly, trying to listen. Had his wings been up and not bound, he might have been able to use their sensitivity to pick up on anything but, alas, he couldn't use them and he had never felt so vulnerable in his life.

" **H** _ **e**_ **^ArD** **d** **'riLl\nG,"** the Scout replied. At once, Knock Out and Starscream lifted their heads and sure enough, in the distance, they could hear the distant rumbling of a drill.

"They're looking for us," Knock Out sighed in relief. Beside him, Starscream looked pleased at first and then cowered down uneasily, unsure if that was good news or bad news. The steady drilling noise rose and fell and a few loose stones rattled on the floor but nothing else seemed to come of it.

Knock Out stirred himself first. "Yes, well, standing here like we've been thrown into stasis lock isn't going to work for me," he barked eagerly, "So, quick march in the direction of the drill, is it?"

There appeared to be two pathways optional to them which snaked away into the darkness. One tunnel showed signs of human activity but Knock Out was looking off down the second tunnel where the echo of a distant drill could still be heard.

"Quick march?" Starscream snorted, "I'm in no hurry to fly to my doom, thank you."

"You want to crawl about down here for the rest of your life? Be my guest."

The pair of them had cautiously shuffled in the direction of the tunnel but then became aware that their trusty scout (yes, _their_ trusty scout - don't tell Optimus) wasn't following. He looked anxious and his doorwings wobbled in uncertainty as he whurbled a noise.

"What do you mean, 'that way'?" Knock Out frowned, glancing at the first tunnel that Bumblebee was pointing at. "The drilling is clearly coming from that direction."

The scout whirred and buzzed in discomfort, shaking his head and seeming hesitant to go near the second tunnel, continuously looking towards the first instead.

"Forget about the mine," Starscream sighed, "We won't need it if they're coming to get us. Besides, I thought you said that your original path to freedom was dangerous."

Bumblebee looked between the two tunnels, torn and confused. " **tH'aT w#aY** _ **m**_ **Or"** **e** **dA*** _ **N**_ **g** **e]** _ **R**_ **oU** _ **s**_ ," he bleeped, pointing to the second tunnel, " _ **m**_ **y s(C** **a** _ **n**_ **s S^** _ **hO**_ **w** **-** "

"Your scans SHOULD show that help is coming from over there," Knock Out interrupted, nodding his head towards the distant sound.

But the yellow Autobot adamantly shook his head and actually took a step back.

" **N|o** **T** **s;** _ **a**_ **FE. sT** **a/** _ **y**_ **O** **n** **f#** _ **i**_ **Rs** **T** **p** **A** _ **t**_ **h to M** _ **i"**_ **n** **E** **. s}A** _ **f**_ **E** **r."**

"Ah, forget him," Starscream muttered and pushed at Knock Out's shoulder. "Go on, you lead the way."

Knock Out stumbled and caught himself on the wall, shooting Starscream a withering frown. "You're the Air Commander, aren't you?" he snapped, righting himself.

"Oh I don't know _am I_?"

" _Are_ you?"

"Where's all that talk about my being a wanted fugitive? You're the Decepticon, on you go!"

"No way am I risking myself before you-"

The sound of slow feet made both of them look over their shoulders to find Bumblebee shuffling away down the first tunnel, not waiting to bid them farewell, following the direction of his own biological instinct than the distance sound of a drill.

Starscream felt a pang of doubt in his chest but it was Knock Out who seemed to voice the concern first.

"What... if he had a point?"

"About what?" Starscream muttered.

"About this way," Knock Out replied. "I mean, he's a scout. Scouts have good instincts and that Autobot's ability to acquire detailed schematics of the land layout was infuriating to Megatron back on Cybertron."

Starscream rolled his shoulder as another ache in his wings began to creep up on him.

"So what are you suggesting, doctor?" he asked slowly.

"...I don't know. Figured that since you've known him longer than I have, you might be able-"

"To, what? Run after him? Convince him to come with us? I might have been able to do _what_ exactly?"

Knock Out rolled his eyes and blew a sharp gust of oxygen-less air through his vents. "Just voicing my thoughts. Forget I said anything. Come on."

* * *

With a final hop, Knock Out came to a hesitant stop, head cocked to the side and his fingers clawing at the walls either side of him, glancing occasionally up at the ceiling that spat a few loose stones down at them.

"You know, maybe this was a bad idea," he admitted. "I can't hear the drill as much."

They had slowly travelled a short length of the tunnel.

"The ground still shakes as though it's only a Minicon's throw away," Starscream muttered and then heaved his systems as a cloud of dirt rained down onto his head.

Just in front of them, the ceiling began to crack and the walls looked ready to cave in. As the drill vibrations continued, a large stone dropped between them with an ominous _thud_ and a moment later, the ceiling in front of them collapsed, stones and dirt cascading over each other and littering Knock Out's feet.

"...FINE!" the medic shuddered, scrabbling for a new purchase on the wall as he hopped back away from the still collapsing tunnel, "We'll go the Autobot's way!"

The two Decepticons hastily retreated, realising that had they not stopped then they would be buried under the rubble.

"I won't tell," Starscream hissed, "if you won't!"

* * *

Bumblebee heard the cave-in and he paused in mid-step, looking over his shoulder and genuinely wondering if he might be better off just carrying on. They were at war, after all, and self-preservation was still something that Autobots took seriously despite how soft the Decepticons seemed to think they were.

In the end, he needn't have bothered.

Knock Out could hop and limp very fast when he wanted to save his own metal and he was to be seen following Starscream as the two appeared in sight just minutes after the cave-in.

Avoiding eye contact, Starscream tried to casually lean against the wall but with his injuries, that wasn't possible. Knock Out, on the other hand, decided to address the issue right away.

"Don't even _think_ it, Autobot," he warned, "It's nothing to do with who's right or wrong, it's about staying together as a group to make a possible rescue easier, got it? No, stop!" He pointed a finger at Bumblebee's innocent face. "Stop it! I can see your optics smiling!"

* * *

"I don't know why you let Bumblebee talk you into these things, Knock Out, I really don't." Starscream was looking up at the wall of rock in front of them where wires and old pipes from the mine were hanging down towards them.

The Autobot had already begun the ascent, looking for footholds and trying to pick out the easiest route possible for the two 'Cons.

Knock Out looked to his right. "Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"Oh hush up!"

At a few meters from the ground, Bumblebee glanced down. " **i'T** _ **n**_ **O\T** **t** _ **h**_ **A)t...** " Bumblebee stopped. He wanted to say 'steep' but he couldn't seem to find the word in his coded vocabulary so he held out his arm to try mimicking a high gradient slope.

"Not that, what?" Knock Out asked, shrugging, "Slanted? Steep?" Bumblebee beeped at him, nodding. "Not that steep," Knock Out scoffed, "Ha. May as well be vertical as far as my leg is concerned."

" **W^An** _ **T**_ **m** **Y** **;** **L** **e** _ **g**_ **?"**

"Come again?"

Holding on tightly with both hands, Bumblebee released one of his legs to hang down towards him, almost like offering a hand. He buzzed encouragingly.

"Oh you reckon you can lift me and pull yourself up at the same time?" Knock Out smiled at the absurdity with a shake of his head. "Your medic hates me enough as it is, might as well give him something to be really sparked off about." With his good foot planted, Knock Out hoisted himself up and managed to take a hold of the Autobot's leg, comforted by the surprising strength he felt despite the scout's small frame.

Being extra careful about where he put his hands and his other leg, Bumblebee began to climb again with a handicapped Decepticon medic being partially lifted up behind him.

Down below, Starscream had his mouth open in utter disbelief.

"Yes, don't worry about me!" he called to them, scraping his heel at the rock, "I'll just sort myself out, shall I?"

Bumblebee stopped and looked down at Starscream before glancing doubtfully at his other foot.

" **...wa** _ **N.**_ **t m#Y l|** **e** **G?"**

The climb was slow for something as strong and as large as a Cybertronian but given the circumstances, they could probably be forgiven.

Knock Out was grateful for the Autobot leg that he was continually clutching as he scrabbled up the firm rocky slope while Starscream, if he could possibly help it, tried not to touch Bumblebee in any way, shape or form.

Until, that is, he slipped on one side and crashed his right shoulder into the wall which earnt another squeal and a quick grab at Bumblebee's free leg which almost wrenched the poor scout from the wall and sent them all down again. After that, the going was even more slow for now Bee had to pull up two Decepticons with him.

Unlike Knock Out, however, Starscream was a little more... 'sharp' when it came to touching...

"You're probably hurting him," Knock Out commented, watching Starscream's talons sink into the gaps between the armour of Bumblebee's leg.

Thin trickles of energon were running from the gap and down Starscream's fingers which the Seeker took a morbid fascination in for little while.

"He's had worse from me," he grinned, briefly letting go of the leg to flick the Cybertronian blood from his hand.

"Yes," Knock Out smiled, "I'm getting that impression."

If Bumblebee had indeed been bothered by Starscream's unnecessary man-handling, he didn't comment on it but what he did do was start to slow to a stop, gripping the wall tightly with both hands and pressing his forehead into the rocks.

Knock Out put as much of his weight on his good leg as possible as he looked up. "Getting tired?"

In response, Bumblebee's doors drooped down and he let out a long, low-pitched drone.

Recognising it as a sound of pain, Knock Out immediately, released Bumblebee's leg and, using just his upper body strength, climbed up to draw level with the scout.

"All right, take it easy. Here..." He pushed his shoulder against the Autobot to let him lean on him. "Starscream, other side!" he snapped. With a roll of optics, Starscream slithered up like a lizard and begrugingly held a hand to push against the scout's other side to support him.

"Take the strain off for a few nanoclicks," Knock Out said, wincing as he accidently put pressure on his bad leg. He could tell that Bumblebee was working through his damaged chest without saying very much and he wondered just how long ago the youngster had learnt to endure severe injury.

Cybertronians, as a rule, were an extremely hardy species and could lop off a limb without too much fuss (once the initial pain was dealt with and the energon rerouted itself). Most soldiers still wandered about with bullets in their chest and unexploded bombs in their backs. It wasn't so much of a big deal on Cybertron - you just got fixed up when you could.

But damage near the spark chamber was more worrying considering that the spark was the beating source of a bot's power and, without one, the shell of a Cybertronian would fade to gunmetal grey, as the saying went.

Still, with a little time to compose himself, Bumblebee seemed ready to continue on without dwelling on it any more and, with a shared effort, the three of them made it to the top.

"As far as exciting tales go," Starscream huffed, dusting himself off, "this isn't one I'll be eager to re-tell in the future."


	7. Paroxysm

**Writer's Note -**

 **Hi everyone.  
Firstly, a huge apology for the delay in updates.  
We had an unexpected and very sudden death in the family that kind of threw everything off for a bit.  
To compensate the lack of story, this chapter is a little longer.  
Thank you for being so patient!  
-Duma**

* * *

The 'rescue' party was several hours behind them.

"More energon," Arcee grumbled, noticing the rocks.

"More _Seeker_ energon," Chainlink said, testing the first few drops. Then she went to another puddle amongst the rocks and tested that one also. "This... isn't Seeker. Scout energon," the Poacher First Mate announced with some surprise as though she hadn't fully realised that there had been a scout among them during the fight.

The Autobots looked at each other with worry.

"Scout energon eh?" Scrounger chuckled, coming over and wiping some up onto his own hands. "From what I hear, Scout energon is very nutritious, very rich, despite Scouts themselves being common drones not worth much at all. But perhaps I should take a couple of cases back with me with my Seeker wings."

That was a step too far which Scrounger found out when Bulkhead spun around and pinned him to the wall with his wrecking ball.

"If you don't stop talking about your sick profession, I might just upset my commanding officer and end this right here and now," he threatened. Optimus Prime looked at Bulkhead over one shoulder and didn't need to utter a single word. The Wrecker glared at the frightened poacher for a brief second longer before dropping him on his feet and wiping his hand as though he had been filthy to touch.

With that brief moment of entertainment done with, they all continued on in silence. Scrounger walked with Chainlink now, glaring at the backs of Megatron and Optimus' heads so hard they almost felt him. The leader of the Decepticons and the leader of the Autobots were alone and Optimus glanced at his old friend and enemy with interest.

"I will say, Megatron, I am surprised by your commitment in this search. Is winning a challenge really that important to you?" he asked in a quiet voice. Various Cybertronians behind them were chatting among themselves so they were able to talk quietly without anyone else hearing.

"Of course not," Megatron sneered. "This isn't about those poachers, Optimus. It isn't even about you, for once," he said, not looking at him.

Optimus turned away too. "It's about Starscream then?" he murmured

Megatron chuckled. "You were always a perceptive observer, Prime. How long did it take you to arrive at that assumption?"

Optimus didn't answer straight away. He continued to walk slowly at Megatron's side, eyes scanning for any sign of their fellow Cybertronians. All the mechs and femmes were walking in groups of their own, muttering and talking to one another in their own conversations, some questioning the decisions being made and some, mostly Decepticons, wondering if this was even worth the trouble. Bulkhead and Arcee were also in close conversation, glancing around every so often at the competition and whispering wisecracks and insults to make each other smile. Optimus held his hands behind his back and cleared his throat.

"So then, if I may, is _Starscream_ that important to you that you would be willing to do all this to get him back?" he asked in a low voice. He had good reason to ask this; he barely recalled a time when the Decepticon leader had paid this much attention to his First Lieutenant.

Megatron thought about this. "As a matter of fact, yes," the War-lord replied, surprising Optimus. "He and I have a lifetime of unfinished business to correct and I will allow no other to get in the way of that. Especially not low-life poachers," Megatron told him.

Optimus could spy Megatron's hulking gladiator body stamping along beside him from the corner of his eye, his broad shoulders displaying centuries worth of scars from previous fights.

"You and Starscream certainly have quite a history. I am only impressed by how you have both survived for so long in each other's company," Optimus Prime commented.

Megatron's optics twitched. "Don't be," he growled, "We have known each other for a long time. In fact, Optimus Prime, I knew of Starscream before I even knew of you when you were that blessed Archivist, Orion Pax," he said. Optimus turned to study the walls of the cave, hiding his ashamed expression.

"That long?" he asked. Beside him, he could tell Megatron had a small smile on his face.

"I never did tell you how that happened, did I?" Megatron mumbled in reply.

"No, I don't believe you did," Optimus answered, facing the drill again as it rumbled in front.

Megatron lifted his chin a bit. "I was in contact with him for some time," he began. "It started just before our uprising to abolish the Caste system. He and his Seekers were busy with their research on the Orbital Station and protecting that waste of space, Sentinel Prime. That being said, I knew he was aware of the gladiator pits and he even, once or twice, paid sponsorship to keep us going. That was how I knew of his name." Megatron chuckled. "Amusing how things start, isn't it? Keeping my job thanks to a Seeker sponsorship. I did not, however, officially meet him until much later. But by that time, we had been in frequent contact. Audio only. I needed him for two things; he had direct access to the only store of Dark Energon and he was a close bodyguard of Sentinel Prime, of whom he had no respect. I used that to my advantage." Megatron paused to allow his words to sink in to his listener. "I admit, I was always a great admirer of he and his Seekers. I used to watch them, you know. Every day, punctual as ever, they would soar over Kaon in perfect formation and they would leave powdery ash-coloured contrails in the sky in a variety of artistic shapes just to amuse the Pit workers. We would all stop to watch them. They did so love to put on a show - a little like we gladiators, in that respect. I knew that the addition of fine pilots working for my cause would give me plenty of advantages. Having their flight skills on my side was of great benefit to me on Cybertron," he said, looking lost in distant memories.

Optimus' face looked hard. "Yes, I know that, Megatron," he said quietly, recalling the many battles that had taken place on their home planet and the silent prayers from the Autobots that Starscream's Seekers wouldn't make an appearance.

Megatron straightened up a bit. "When I began my cries for a free Cybertron, Starscream was one of the first to respond to me," he continued, "We kept in communication during the time you and I were acquainted. Then it was after Sentinel Prime's unfortunate..." Megatron smiled. "... _abduction_ that we met face to face out on the Badlands. You know, I hadn't realised how graceful Seekers were on two legs; they had a natural, precise poise in the way they stood and walked... He was such a slippery creature - I could never read him all that well. It was obvious what he wanted from the very beginning."

"Yet you still trusted him?" Optimus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Megatron shook his head. "No, I have _never_ trusted him..." Megatron said with some heat, "...but I did need him." Optimus properly looked at Megatron curiously. "Believe it or not, that rat of a poacher is correct," Megatron went on, "Starscream has his worth. He is merely... reluctant, shall we say? I might blame myself for every treacherous act Starscream has ever committed, but that is only because I seem to persuade myself that there is still something left in him that I can use; that there is still the chance that those untrustworthy, treacherous ways can be beaten out of him. He is a formidable fighter, the finest pilot Cybertron ever produced, and he has the potential to be a perfect soldier. That was what always made me keep him close; the idea that I would finally, one day, earn myself the Seeker I had always wanted since observing him in flight above the pits of Kaon. A weapon which would dominate the sky as my First Lieutenant. I would much rather have him with me than against me."

Megatron stopped again and seemed to be really thinking about his former Second in Command properly for the first time in millennia. For a jaw-dropping moment, Megatron actually looked upset. But this was quickly replaced by a face as thunderous as Unicron's very thoughts.

"But not anymore," he snarled viciously, gripping his fists. "This time, I am certain. No more mercy, no more chances, no more redemption. Starscream has had his opportunity to mould himself within my order and he has finally realised, now that his original Seeker team are no more, that he no longer fits. He refuses to change his ways though I have given him millions of years to do so. I have no need of cogs which try to turn against the mechanisms. He has been online for too long and I intend to finish what I have started. End that which I began."

At that Optimus blinked at him slowly. "What _you_ started?" he repeated.

Megatron bared his teeth. "The Starscream that lived before the war was different to the one that lives now. As far as any of us are concerned, he is a completely new being and I am to blame, once more," he replied. That was when Megatron finally looked at Optimus since the conversation had started. "For you see, he had no fear of me to begin with. I had to put the fear within him and I succeeded... but there was clearly not enough fear to ward off his backstabbing tendencies. I created Starscream and I am the one who will destroy him. I am here to see it through to the bitter end," he told him.

Optimus Prime frowned. "Then you will have no Seekers left. Not one. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge... they're all gone now. Starscream is the last of his kind. The last of your original Seeker armada and you are going to kill him? Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Of course it isn't what I want! I wanted the perfect flying fighting force the airways have never felt. But life is full of disappointments, Optimus," Megatron said, "Thanks to you and your Autobots, the AllSpark is lost to the stars. The hope of seeing new Seekers has been lost with it."

"I do not believe that, Megatron," Optimus murmured, "But what I do believe is that causing the extinction of the Seeker kind entirely will not sit well with some of us."

"Some of _us_? You are not referring to me, are you?" Megatron asked, turning away again.

"You wanted Starscream intact, did you not? Isn't that what you said before? Even _you_ have a sense of morality somewhere within you, Megatron, however small. What would you have intended to do with Starscream's body once you had snuffed the spark within it?" Optimus asked.

Megatron looked thoughtful. "I would most likely have kept it. The 'Last Seeker' would make an emotional and thought-provoking trophy. For although Starscream has little worth in my order alive, he would have plenty of sentimental value when dead," he murmured and then a light seemed to shine in his eyes, "And once his dead remains are reanimated with my dark energon, he will be completely under my control," he whispered, as though realising this for the first time, before adding, in a louder voice, "And I might just earn myself the weapon I have always wanted!"

Everyone stopped in their conversations and stared at Megatron.

Optimus Prime gazed at his enemy with contempt.

"Then must I keep Starscream from you as well?" he murmured, taking a step back.

Megatron smiled at him smugly. "Try keeping him from me, Optimus. Really, I would dearly love to see you try."

* * *

It wasn't long before the vibrations came and, with it, the sound of more cracking stone.

"Uh-oh," Knock Out murmured. It was the last thing that was said before the roof of the tunnel shuddered and completely collapsed.

* * *

Time ticked on, even in a sun-less place like the underground. When everything settled, there was no movement and no noise. Far away, the rescue party heard and felt the cave-in and another argument nearly erupted all over again as to whether it had been the three missing Cybertronians or not. It was never decided on how many minutes passed before the loose pebbles on top of the pile of stones began to shift and fall down one side.

Then, shortly after, a sharp finger gingerly poked itself out into the air. This was followed by a dusty, red plated arm, with more bruised dents than before. Then the rest of a very dazed Knock Out dug himself out soon after and he sat, clearing his optics, not quite believing he was still alive. His lower half was still very buried and it took a few more moments before the pain in his leg hit him like a punch from Bulkhead to Breakdown. He muffled a great cry of agony and doubled over, gripping the nearest rock tightly as he braced himself, bit the bullet and set about pulling his injured leg free. The leg was now quite useless. It wasn't completely severed yet, but Knock Out couldn't even put the lightest weight on it. It hurt from the sole of the foot all the way to his knee and any pressure from walking would cause the joint to snap completely.

Even so, Knock Out was aware that he was the only one free and that two other Cybertronians still currently remained trapped beneath him.

Practically sobbing in pain, Knock Out used his hands to push away the rocks and stones, hoping for all he was worth that neither of them had been killed and had left him by himself underground.

They hadn't.

After a while, Knock Out realised he was handling energon stained rocks and, beneath them, the battered figure of Starscream. Miraculously, his wings _still_ weren't destroyed but they were horrendously painful to even touch. Seeker wings were proving to be made out of stronger material than was first thought of, but their sensitivity was causing Starscream's whole experience to be nothing short of torture.

When Megatron ever needed to remind Starscream of the pecking order among Decepticons, or if Starscream happened to be ever so slightly in his walking pathway, or if his Second in Command had failed to fetch him something in the exact time in which he wanted it, or if Megatron was just in an overall bad mood and wanted something to cheer him up, all he needed to do was to casually stick out a clawed hand and grasp the tip of one of the wings, giving it as hard a pinch as he liked. It was satisfying to see Starscream's eyes go large and round like two red saucers and to feel him squirm and squeal and squeak like an animal having its tail pulled.

"I _hhhhate_ being underground," Starscream hissed.

"Well as soon as we dig out our guide, we can perhaps get closer to NOT being underground," Knock Out murmured, still shaking from his own pain. Very gently, the medic eased the rocks away from his former Commander and Starscream managed to hesitantly climb out of the rock tomb.

"If the Autobot is still alive," he gulped.

Knock Out looked around. "Yes, well...he better be. We had arranged to have a race some time," he replied, getting to work on scraping away the stones in the area he thought he last saw Bumblebee.

Starscream glanced at him. "Fraternizing with Autobots have you, Doctor?" he asked suspiciously.

Knock Out looked a little sheepish. "No! Not that much," he muttered in reply. "Bumblebee just... well, you know."

No, Starscream didn't know.

"Let's just say he has a thing with horsepower and I am an accomplished jockey," Knock Out announced. At that, Starscream stared at him blankly. Knock Out had clearly been to one too many movies - not that the Air Commander knew that either. "In other words, he's a car that likes to race, I'm a car that likes to race - do the math!" Knock Out cried, exasperated.

Starscream just shrugged and then immediately wished he hadn't as shrugging his shoulders hurt. "If you say so, Knock Out. If you want to drive with Autobot scouts, that's your business. I'm technically not Decepticon anymore anyway so I won't judge you..."

"Oh will you be quiet," Knock Out shouted. "Now lend a servo!"

Together, the two of them continued to shift the rock, wincing and muttering curses under their breath at how painful the process was - literally. Eventually, however, they were welcomed by a familiar broken voicebox from within the rock pile.

" **Bo*tH mOa** _ **n**_ **l** **^iKe olD e'nGi** _ **n**_ **E** **s** **,"** said the quiet squeak.

"We don't moan that much," Knock Out smiled, relieved that their best chance of getting out here was still online.

" **N#ot** _ **w**_ **Or** **ry** **. I mO** _ **a**_ **n t(oO,"** Bumblebee's voice beeped again.

"Why? What have you been doing down..." Knock Out was saying as he lifted away a large rock.

But he didn't finish the question because he no longer needed the answer. They had found Bumblebee and he was even more damaged. Energon flowed from the open wound on his chest and was soaking the stones around him.

"That's it. We're going to die down here. Neither Megatron or Scrounger will get the chance to kill me themselves," Starscream groaned, sinking to his knees and collapsing down on the side of the rock pile.

"No, because _I'll_ kill you if you don't quit feeling pathetic and help me get him out so I can try and save his life," Knock Out snapped, reaching down and grabbing Bumblebee's hand.

Without a word, Starscream joined him and managed to pull Bumblebee from the wreckage, panting and trying their best to ignore their injuries and the pain that screamed at them at every tiny move.

"I hope you realise I'm only doing this to save my own metal," Starscream suddenly announced as they settled Bumblebee down and Knock Out got to work on his chest. Starscream stood behind Knock Out, alone. "The way I see it; save Bumblebee so he can save us."

"Yes, but he won't be saving anybody until I can stop this bleeding," Knock Out retorted crossly.

"Then stop the bleeding, Knock Out! I need to get out of this AllSpark forsaken place. If that really was one of the drills we could hear, the likelihood is that the Decepticons have coming looking for us and while Megatron isn't exactly a psychotic poacher who wants my wings, he _is_ a psychotic war-lord who wants my extinguished spark to use as an ornament feature on his desk!" Starscream ranted.

Knock Out was too busy tending to Bumblebee to look at him. If he had, he might have noticed one or two disturbing things about Starscream's behaviour. He sighed, on the verge of having a meltdown.

"Raised voices and fast chattering isn't going to speed this up any sooner, Starscream," he replied calmly, "I can hear you pacing back there. Just sit down, quieten down, and let me do my job. Besides, you can't pin everything on Bumblebee."

"I shall pin whatever I want on whoever I want. I am Air Commander Starscream!" Starscream shouted.

"I know perfectly well who you are, Starscream. But all I am saying is that you shouldn't put so much pressure on Bumblebee to get us out of here."

"I will put all the pressure I like. I need to get out! I do NOT want to be rescued by Decepticons or Poachers. I want to be rescued by an Autobot. As soon as we're at the mine, I am officially Bumblebee's prisoner!"

"Starscream, you're not making any sense now. Please just be quiet for a few moments while I try and prevent this Bot's body from emptying itself of energon."

"They're coming for me Knock Out! You expect me to relax!?" Something in Starscream's voice finally caught the attention of the medic.

With a jolt of horror, he suddenly realised that Starscream was in the first stages of losing his mind. Being so far from the open sky, grounded in a tightly enclosed space had finally caught up with the Seeker's processor and it was starting to trigger a violent panic attack.

With renewed stress, Knock Out finished the hastily wrapped bandage around Bumblebee's torso (the mesh of which had come from his own leg) and turned to see Starscream huddled by the pile of rocks, wings still down, shaking violently. His claws were gripped into tight balls and his eyes were almost pupil-less.

"Bumblebee, how far?" Knock Out asked.

" **Th** _ **r**_ **'eE m|iL** **e** _ **s**_ **,"** Bumblebee replied, optics folding with worry as he watched Starscream.

A Seeker could, perhaps, last 2 Earth weeks without flight if they were strong enough but, saying that, the stories claimed that if a Seeker who had fallen victim to a poacher was discovered, the nearest Decepticons would 'put them down' to end their torment, shooting them at the base of their head so as to kill them as painlessly as possible. It was described as being a quick and kind death. But it was not something Bumblebee was prepared to do yet.

Knock Out had reached into his inner compartment and had brought out a small needle. "I should have used this ages ago," the medic muttered under his breath so only Bumblebee heard.

Before the scout could ask, Knock Out had slowly sauntered (as best as he could with one leg) over to Starscream, looking calm and casual.

"It's okay, Starscream, it's all okay. You're right, Bumblebee is going to get us out of here. I've patched him up and we're ready to go on our way..." he started saying gently, crouching near him. Then, with frightening speed, Knock Out brought his hand round, found Starscream's neck and stuck the needle into one of the jet's wires.

Starscream hissed wildly for half a second before crumpling into unconsciousness, managing to still look elegent as he did so. Knock Out straightend up and used the nearest wall to pull himself up onto one foot.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee. I've just made our situation a whole lot more complicated and trialsome," he sighed, looking over to the scout. "Sedative," he explained, holding up the empty vial. "Only used in emergencies," he added. Bumblebee nodded, understanding. "Now, with your fragile chest and my one leg, we have to somehow bring Starscream to safety without causing him further damage to his shoulders or wings. I'm almost tempted to just wait here until the Decepticons come for us. I can't be sure how stable this area is and I know it won't be much fun for you and Starscream but, hey, at least some rescue is better than no rescue, right?"

Bumblebee and Knock Out stared at each other and then at Starscream's lifeless husk.

The scans that Bumblebee were trying to send out were only so effective since the cave-in was distorting things. But there was something he was sure of.

" **N)o** _ **t**_ **jUs"t De** _ **cep**_ _ **t**_ **I'cOns,** " he bleeped, " **Au** **t** **Ob** _ **o**_ **T#s tO'o m^aYb** _ **e**_ **mO|Re."**

Knock Out wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. "You mean the Poachers?" he shuddered, taking a protective hop-step towards Starscream without realising.

Bumblebee looked at Starscream with sympathy. " **S*cA** _ **n**_ **no"T** **c** _ **l**_ **Ea\R,** " he admitted, " **A** _ **ut**_ **O'Bo** **t** **S y^Es."**

That was a bit more comforting. Autobots weren't the sort who would let Poachers rip another Cybertronian apart for sport, even if it was the Decepticon Air Commander.

"Still, we can't be sure how long they're going to be or if these conditions are safe enough to wait here for them," Knock Out mumbled, half to himself. As if to answer him, several small stones came rattling down and clacked across Knock Out's shoulder. "That settles it. I'm not waiting around here to be buried again. There's no way any of us will be in the right state to dig ourselves out," he said firmly.

Bumblebee didn't really want to move but he knew Knock Out was right. He got himself up and made his way over to Starscream's sleeping body.

"Don't you dare! Try picking him up and I'll make sure to let you have it once we're out of here," Knock Out snapped. Bumblebee blinked up at him.

" **Kn)oC** _ **k**_ **OU** **t** **h"aV** _ **e**_ **b'A** **d** _ **l**_ **^eG,"** Bumblebee argued.

"Yes but I'm not going to die from it!" the medic replied. "You are not putting any strain on that chest of yours and I'm telling you this as a doctor, not as a Decepticon. I can manage quite well with just one leg so long as I have a wall to lean against."

" **St'aR** _ **s**_ **C** **re** **Am t** _ **O**_ **o** **hE*** _ **a**_ **v)Y f#Or** _ **o**_ **N¬e l Eg,"** Bumblebee protested.

"Don't be ridiculous! Look at him - all limbs and tin foil. He's supposed to be a light weight anyway - being a plane and all. Seeker armour is designed for flight and acrobatics; strong but light."

" **H** _ **e**_ **]Lp** **c** **AR** _ **ry**_ **l*iT** _ **t**_ **L** **e** **w!aY?"**

"No, I can carry him the whole way. The second you put any pressure on your weak little chest it will split, your spark will fall out, and I'll have _two_ bodies to lug around. One of which will be dead."

" **I** _ **n**_ **O)t w$Ea** _ **k**_ **!"**

"I know you're not THAT weak normally but, right now, right this second, you are. Anyway, I'm a doctor and you _will_ listen to me."

" **N** _ **oT**_ **o/rDe** **r** **B"Ee** _ **aR**_ **#Ou** **nd** **."**

"Watch me, _Scout_! Come on, I thought you had some kind of intelligence in you. Was that ripped out by Megatron too?"

Bumblebee's optics rounded in complete shock and mild hurt. " **W'Hat** _ **y**_ **O*u S** **a** **Y?"** he purred in a low tone, eyes then narrowing angrily.

"For slag's sake Bumblebee, you're mute, not deaf! Primus! If that's what war wounds do to your head, I'm glad I didn't fight that much on the battlefields," Knock Out snorted, turning his back on the scout as he clamped down the fleeting moment of guilt he felt about bringing up the subject. He was staring at Starscream as his voice grew hotter. "I'm just stating the facts," he continued, "You're not thinking straight. I know what I'm on about in these situations. You don't. Why should you? You're an Autobot. You think it's noble and grand to help out others even when you're injured. But that's not bravery, that's stupidity - how are you supposed to help anyone when you're dead? It's not worth it. So I'll ask again, did Megatron tear out your intelligence at Tyger Pax or was it only your pipes that he was after?"

Bumblebee could feel his hands curl into fists. No-one got away with bringing up his missing voice box in such a Decepticon-like manner but he wasn't sure that it would be wise picking a fight with an injured medic while he was also injured and trapped underground.

" **W** _ **hY**_ **y*Ou h** **e** **Lp ST** _ **a**_ **'Rsc** _ **Re**_ _ **A**_ **m tH*eN?** " he asked in a tight tone.

"I'm not. I'm keeping him alive for Megatron!" Knock Out shouted back, finally losing his temper, "You think Megatron would risk his metal down here for _me_? There's a rule among Decepticons: if you're stupid enough to let yourself get into trouble, you have to find your own way out. Megatron wasn't going to lift a finger to save Breakdown when he got himself caught by humans. It was Starscream that went..." Knock Out stopped and looked down at the Seeker, his shoulders hunched and quickly changed his sentence. "It's Starscream Megatron wants! That's the only thing he cares about. He and those poachers are only after him and, right now, we're the ones who have him. So if I can keep him alive long enough for Megatron to come and claim him, I'll be in the Master's good books, you copy?"

He stopped, shaking slightly. Bumblebee frowned at him hard and prepared to say something.

"But no!" Knock Out interrupted. "No, you wouldn't copy, would you? What have you EVER had to do to win your leader's respect and appreciation? Nothing. You only have to chirrup and squeak and show the slightest hint of enthusiasm and he _fawns_ over you as though you were the AllSpark itself! You don't know what it's like having to bend way over backwards just trying to stay alive on the Nemesis for the duration of one of Earth's orbits, hoping and praying that your leader is feeling jovial and doesn't find fault with your work. When was the last time you awoke back at your base and felt a sting of fear that it may be your last day alive because you run the risk of upsetting the Master? You Autobots think you can survive by together-ness and family? You _can't!_ You survive by looking after yourself. Where was 'together-ness' and 'family' when Megatron had you by the throat at Tyger Pax? Tell me _that!"_

Knock Out ranted, stopping at last to calm himself.

Bumblebee had watched and listened to this outburst with a soft look in his optics. He had let his fists drop and he looked almost sympathetic for it was now clear that Knock Out, too, was venting a lot of emotional build-up and stress.

There was silence for a moment.

" **I cHo** _ **s'**_ **e t*o Go Ty** _ **g**_ **|er PAx. M** **y** **ch** _ **O**_ **i"ce. H** **e** **lP OpT]i** _ **muS**_ **Pri;Me. Di** **D** **i\t f'Or** _ **h**_ **i** _ **m**_ **. F** **o** **r Cyb#ErTr** _ **o**_ **n,** " he finally squeaked in response.

Knock Out turned and glared at him. "Like I said; stupidity, not bravery. You went in outnumbered and unprepared. You lost your voice because of that," he muttered.

" **s/aVe p*lAn)Et** ," Bumblebee pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, you distracted Megatron long enough so the big O could fire the AllSpark off into space, I _know_ that grand old tale. Megatron still has a bone to pick with you for doing that, I hope you know. So what?" Knock Out shrugged.

" **S;o l** _ **o**_ **sE s'OmE** **t** **hIng? T** _ **h**_ **At b** **ad** **. D'o sOm** _ **et**_ **Hi** **ng** **a^nD l oSe s)oM** _ **e**_ **Th** **In** **G i"s 's]T** _ **up**_ **Id' y¬O** **U** **sA** _ **y**_ **. LO** _ **se**_ **s'Om~E** _ **t**_ **hIn** **G** **aN/D** **G\ET** **s** _ **om**_ **]Et** **h** _ **I**_ **n*G? T*Ha** _ **t d**_ **Iff** **er** **An'T. Th'At n &Ot sT** _ **u**_ **P`iD,"** Bumblebee told him, straining his vocoder to get all the words out.

"That right? What did you _gain_ then, at Tyger Pax, other than a personal feud with Megatron and a lifetime of PTSD?" Knock Out asked.

Bumblebee collected his words together. " **Me#G** _ **a**_ **tRon n\oT g'et Al:LSpA)rk. M** _ **eg**_ **aT/rOn no|t tA** _ **k**_ **e C#yb^er/TrOn. Me]GaTron no-T K** _ **i**_ **l\l AuTOb)o** **ts** **. NoW I s;ti** _ **ll**_ **a** **l*** **ive. wE** _ **s'**_ **Ti** **lL** **h)O** _ **p**_ **E f** **o]R** **F** **u** **t** _ **u#**_ **Re."**

Knock Out gazed at him with a dejected look - it was true that, had Megatron claimed the AllSpark that fateful day, there wouldn't be any Autobots left alive now. Bumblebee came over again to where Starscream was.

" **I hE'lP Kn;OcK oUt. H** _ **ur**_ **T? Y)es. But s"aVe** _ **K**_ **Nock oUT a$Nd S'Ta** _ **r**_ **sC** **r** **eAm,"** he said, " **thA?t wH** **a** **t oPt*iMU'S Do**."

Knock Out looked at him. Autobots were very hard to argue with, he was finding out. He just hoped that Bumblebee knew what he was doing, because Knock Out knew there was no chance he was going to be able to protect Starscream against insane poachers by himself if the scout suddenly keeled over and died.

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere," Scrounger's complaining voice echoed round the cavernous room.

The drilling had been stopped once they realised that they had stumbled upon a network of underground tunnels which looked as though they had been excavated by human hands. The group of rescuers had fanned out a little but with so many passageways and off tunnels, there was no telling where they might start searching.

The chief poacher was planted in the centre of the first cavern, sweeping his gaze over everyone as though this were all his expedition. "I say we split up," he said in a deciding voice. "We'll cover more ground that way and raise our chances of finding anyone."

"Split up?" Megatron repeated with a feigned splutter. "You must think less of us than I thought if you think we'd trust you by yourself."

Scrounger held up a fist to him. "Then you'd rather waste time in searching as a group, would you? I hope you didn't want your former Second in Command alive because he'll probably be dead by the time we find him, if that's the case!"

"Why you-"

"Megatron?" Optimus quietly intervened, "Though I hate to agree with Scrounger's logic, I believe it's a wise plan. Our brief alliance is worth nothing unless we find the others alive."

Megatron's red optic was a terrifying contrast to the darkness of the underground but the Prime did not cower when its sinister glow moved in his direction.

"...If we are to divide our forces," Megatron told him, "I am strongly against the idea of letting these poachers wander off alone."

"In that regard," Optimus nodded, "I am in agreement." He then turned his head towards Scrounger. "If left to your own devices," he told him, "we could not trust that you won't attempt to flee with what you have come for should you get to Starscream before us. Nor would I trust you with my scout. If we are to split up, as you propose, we shall do so in teams consisting of mixed alliances."

"You say that as though you have Autobots to spread evenly, Prime," Scrounger smiled, glancing towards Bulkhead and Arcee who were keeping sharp optics on the bots around them.

Optimus saw the belittling look on Scrounger's face when he turned his focus to his teammates and he felt a pang of anger in his spark.

"You will not question the skill and strength of my Autobots," he said in a voice that suggested a degree of heat behind his words, "There are three of us, therefore there will be three teams."

"So you don't trust me to wander off alone but you do trust me to lead some of your bots?"

"You misunderstand," Optimus explained, "When I said there were three of us, I was referring to the number of Autobots. Not to the three of us standing here."

Scrounger looked between Optimus and Megatron and then helplessly glanced back at the other two Autobots, doing the math in his head.

"Considering this terrain is more unfamiliar to you than it is to us," Megatron then added, "you should see the sense in having you accompany either myself or Optimus."

The look of indignation on the poacher's face was very comical. "How dare you-" he began, upon realising that he was to be treated as a mere team member rather than team leader.

"If you're going to protest about this," Megatron interrupted with a crack of his fusion cannon, "we'll just scrap the whole idea and I'll make certain that the rest of this mission is as unpleasant as possible for you."

Scrounger looked down at his feet and muttered something unsavoury under his breath. "...Who will be going with who then?"

For Scrounger's own sake, Optimus had decided that the poacher should be left under his supervision as he wasn't entirely convinced Scrounger would survive very long with Megatron being in such a foul mood with him. Along with Scrounger, Optimus agreed to take along Breakdown and keep him as far from Bulkhead as he possibly could. Arcee had managed to keep Bulkhead occupied during their travels underground but it had been getting harder and harder what with Breakdown's habit of gravitating towards them when he started to grow bored.

Bulkhead was partnered with Soundwave (and additionally, Laserbeak) while Arcee had agreed to accompany Megatron and Chainlink. She wasn't worried about this for her small size meant that she was nimble and could easily evade an attack when underground. The other collection of assorted Vehicons and Poachers were divided equally between the three main groups and split off, each group taking a separate direction.

* * *

It was hard to get a coherent signal out to the main base so Ratchet was left feeling very much in the dark while everything was going on and every attempt he had made to contact any of his Autobot teammates had failed so far. There was only one Autobot signal that seemed to come through.

" _Yo, doc. Giving me the silent treatment? None of you are answering my calls_."

On the monitor flashed Wheeljack's image.

Ratchet gazed at the screens but didn't roll his optics. Strangely, he felt relieved to hear from him even though he couldn't mask his disappointment that it wasn't any of the other Autobots.

"Oh it's you, Wheeljack," he answered in a tired voice for he hadn't recharged in a while.

" _Don't sound so excited_ ," Wheeljack muttered.

Ratchet shook his head and felt a twinge of guilt. "...I'm sorry."

"... _You're_ what _now_?"

"I was just waiting to hear back from Optimus and..."

" _Ah I get it_." Wheeljack's voice now sounded a lot more sympathetic. " _I'm not the bot you wanted to hear_."

Ratchet shrugged and gave a half smile at the screen. "Nothing personal."

" _Oh that's good. So what's the problem_?" Wheeljack asked, probably hoping that it was nothing to do with Bulkhead, " _Can I... I dunno... help?"_

Ratchet opened his mouth and then paused, something of an idea forming in his processor. "...You might be able to," he replied with a new light sparkling in his eyes, "How quickly can you get here?"

* * *

The enormous relief of finally finding the mine was almost enough to make Knock Out want to collapse on the ground, cry, and hug the two closest Cybertronians nearest him for the next seven years of his life.

Almost.

Thankfully, he held it together long enough to help Bumblebee move Starscream to a nice wide open space and lay him face down on the ground so that his wings weren't under any pressure.

"Now we wait, yes? The others should find us here and it should be safe enough to stay in this area, right?" Knock Out asked Bumblebee for clarification.

Bumblebee nodded and also settled himself down. The walk had nearly killed him but he didn't dare tell Knock Out that. He didn't want his rival blowing up at him again.

Starscream lay peacefully on the ground, looking innocent and blissfully unaware of where they were or what was happening or what was going to happen. At least while he was asleep he wouldn't need to think about the Decepticons or the Poachers that were after him. He could dream pleasant dreams about the open sky and about tormenting his enemies and sitting on a throne and wearing a crown all he liked.

Faint echoes of old sounds wafted occasionally down the old tunnels and there was the inconsistent _plip plop_ of a water droplet that dripped from somewhere but, besides this, there wasn't any other noises to listen to. Knock Out and Bumblebee didn't speak to one another for a bit for they were exhausted.

Bumblebee had tried, yet again, to reach Optimus through his comms but the interference was still too great. He knew, however, that his leader was close; he could feel him via the connection link.

Knock Out was leaning back and staring up at the ceiling at the old dusty lights that still hung there. It was moments like this that he wished he was still allowed to go off and do his own thing. When the Decepticons first came to Earth and he and Breakdown were called to serve on the Nemesis, the two partners went on a trip of their own to scout for energon deposits and it had been great fun. But ever since Megatron had been revived (by hi-jacking Bumblebee's body), the Decepticon leader had kept Knock Out and Breakdown close to him and it was starting to feel a bit restrictive. Breakdown didn't seem to mind that much, but then he always seemed to fit in easily with whatever Megatron asked of him. Just so long as Knock Out was around, Breakdown wasn't in any hurry to leave the Decepticon cause.

Knock Out and Breakdown had developed a symbiotic relationship over the years, ever since Breakdown had been sent to see Knock Out in the later stages of the war. Breakdown was one of Knock Out's very first patients and the fresh young doctor had successfully been able to help Breakdown with a serious medical condition which Breakdown had felt indebted to ever since. His sustained trauma, however, meant that he would need regular check-ups throughout his life and so Breakdown had asked to become an assistant to the Decepticon doctor, fetching equipment and doing errands for him, learning about the appeal of cosmetic appearances and being taught, by Knock Out, how to appreciate them.

Wherever Knock Out was assigned, Breakdown preferred to go with him to serve as Knock Out's partner and bodyguard, happy to be of use knowing that the doctor who cured him before could cure him again should his weakness come back. In return, Knock Out seemed glad of the help and the company and of the willing eagerness to tend to any bump or scratch that he sustained. After all, the bits around the back were hard to reach with a buffing machine and an extra pair of hands were useful in those situations. To Knock Out, it was like having a servant who waited upon you without question while also proving to be a capable shield with enough muscle to do all the rough jobs so he wouldn't run the risk of ruining his finish. It was a win-win relationship and that was what Knock Out liked.

A quiet sigh soon brought him out of his thoughts, however.

Lying at his feet, Starscream's optics fluttered open.

"Starscream? Are you with us?" the medic asked in an instant.

Starscream groaned and closed his eyes again, opening them up a couple of minutes later.

"Knock Out?" he murmured, sounding half asleep still.

"That's me," Knock Out smiled, leaning forward a bit.

Starscream went quiet and blinked slowly for several moments. "Was... What.. Autobot...?" he then whispered, optics beginning to move a little.

Knock Out edged over so that Bumblebee, sitting next to him, could wiggle into view.

"He's here too. See?" Knock Out was saying. "I told you. He's brought us to the roomier part of the mine. It's safer here and there's more room," he gestured around the mine tunnel.

Starscream frowned a bit. "The mine," he echoed in a low voice, trying to get his thoughts back together.

"I know it isn't the surface. But it's the next best thing," Knock Out told him and then brightened up. "Oh, and the Autobot says that there are other Autobots down here with the Decepticons that are looking for us. They'll find us and dig us out."

Starscream looked from Knock Out to Bumblebee before taking a quick look around him and then closing his eyes again.

"Megatron," he whimpered fearfully.

Knock Out's smile disappeared. He reached out and gently touched the Seeker's arm with his finger to let him know the distance they were away from him.

"It's okay. You'll... Uh... You'll be all right," he replied.

But Starscream's face crumpled even more. "No. I won't," he squeaked and pressed the side of his head into the ground with a distraught face.

"Now, don't say that. It isn't over yet," Knock Out told him, giving him another patronising pat.

Starscream opened his optics and glanced at Knock Out with a weary expression. "You...you'll give me to Megatron...won't you Doctor?" he said in pants as he ventilated his chest.

Knock Out felt his throat tighten and he could feel Bumblebee shifting uncomfortably next to him.

"...Just rest, Starscream. It's isn't over yet," Knock Out said again, unsure what else he could say to appease the rogue Con.

Starscream went limp and his eyebrows drooped into a remorseful expression. "It will be soon. My only chance is in the hands of four Autobots. Five if Ratchet turns up," he mumbled.

Knock Out compared that grand total with how many Decepticons and Poachers there were.

"Meh...," he shrugged, "It can be done." He was aware of how weak that sounded.

Starscream shook his head ever so slightly. "I am a dead Decepticon. Either Scrounger will take my wings and doom me to death...or Megatron will kill me with his bare hands," he sighed, closing his eyes again from the tiring effects of the sedative.

"You don't know that," Knock Out tried saying.

Starscream gave a tired hum. "Don't think me an idiot, Knock Out. I suspect that I've always known this would eventually happen. I should have seen it sooner."

Knock Out glanced at Bumblebee. The scout looked just as tired but he managed to shrug and turn away. He had done what he had promised to do and now this was a conversation for Decepticons, a conversation that he hadn't any right to participate in.

"How about you rest and calm down. You've been through a lot," Knock Out said slowly, turning back to the jet on the ground.

Starscream waited a few seconds before replying. "There have been so many times," he whined. "The many times that Megatron had threatened to end me..." Starscream stopped and shook slightly, as though he were cold. "Then I began to lose the Seekers. My kind was slowly being killed off. I should have seen then... that it was going to be my turn one day," he went on, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Not necessarily today though," Knock Out told him in a dismissive tone, stretching his bad leg out.

Starscream's face went soft and he opened his eyes. "You probably think that it is best if it is," he said in reply, letting the smallest of all smiles form on his face for a tenth of a second as one of his hands came forward and began scratching in the dust at their feet. "You probably think it should be today that I become one with the AllSpark. That way, you're thinking, I will see them again. All of them. Like Ramjet and Thrust and Dirge..." He paused and his smirk came back. "Thundercracker, with his loud cannons, giving me helm ache and Skywarp and his endless pathetic pranks, teleporting all over the place and getting into trouble."

Starscream's fingers continued to scratch in the ground as he chattered quietly on and all Knock Out and Bumblebee could do was to let him talk and reminisce.

"We didn't always get on," he continued. "Sometimes we hated each other. But mostly, we _loathed_ each other. But you should have seen us in flight." Starscream was smiling properly by now and he glanced up. "You saw us, didn't you?" He was staring at Bumblebee. "You saw us in flight. You remember watching us cruise over the skylines? You remember the attack runs? The city bombardments? Remember our strafe flights?"

Yes, Bumblebee had whirred back, he could remember.

"On the ground, we were just reluctant allies," he went on muttering to himself, still under the effects of Knock Out's sedative as he scratched away at the dirt. "Colleagues who didn't see optic to optic, willing to betray one another for nothing more than a little appreciation from Megatron. But in the air, it was different. Pilots must trust each other in the air, you know. Up there you have to be in constant contact, aware of each other's positions, angles, dimensions... The next time we are one like that will be when I join them in the AllSpark."

Starscream lifted his head and studied Knock Out and Bumblebee who had both kept quiet.

Bumblebee was listening with interest. He remembered how the Decepticons treated each other and how the Seekers interacted. It wasn't exactly model relationships, but it seemed that Starscream genuinely missed them now that he was the last one.

The scout let out a quiet buzz of support.

Starscream looked up at him and, for the first time, did not show any contempt.


	8. Anecdoche

Scrounger's angry step echoed down the mine, far more fast-paced and heavy footed than the feet of Optimus Prime and the bulky Breakdown. The exact amount of time that had passed was unclear but there came a point when Optimus felt that he had ignored the poacher's bratty behaviour long enough.

"Do well to trust me, Scrounger," Optimus said over his shoulder, "I would not have put great faith in your chances if you were left with Megatron."

"If I were simply allowed to do my job as I know how," Scrounger angrily replied, "I would have found your people already."

"You would have found Starscream."

"I was under the assumption that we were all confident that the three of them are together."

"Yes." Optimus' optic quietly whirred as he narrowed his gaze on the path ahead, feeling his temper rise. "But you care very little for Bumblebee and Knock Out and THAT is where our objectives fail to align."

Scrounger was between Optimus in front and Breakdown behind but though he stood at a couple of heads shorter than either of them, he hadn't lost his rebellious determination and he stared at the back of the Prime's head as though they were talking face to face.

"...You must think of me as being very shallow, Optimus," he said and then sent a quick glance behind him to check on Breakdown. The larger mech was swinging his arms with his stride and he didn't appear to look as though he wanted to be involved in the conversation.

"Narrow-minded is more accurate," Optimus answered.

"Can you blame me? We've lost our home and my people and I..." Scrounger trailed off and shook his head, angry again. "We have nothing. Are you going to blame me for that?"

 _Stomp. Stomp._

"No," replied Optimus. His face was emotionless but no-one else could see that.

"And surviving?" Scrounger added, "Doing what we can to earn ourselves some energon... Will you fault me for trying to provide that for my team?"

"Again, no."

"And when faced with an opportunity, in the heat of battle, when it's _your_ Autobots' life against theirs..." Scrounger, glanced at Breakdown again who was now paying more attention, "Would you withold yourself from taking the life of a Decepticon?"

There was a delay.

The Autobot in front. The Decepticon behind. The Neutral in between.

Then the voice of the Prime: "...I would not."

"Then we are on the same side!" Scrounger smiled proudly, "We are as every bit as Autobot as you are..."

He hadn't time to register his mistake for Optimus had been too quick to turn, too quick to seize him, too quick to throw him to the ground and anchor him with his foot. Breakdown stopped and watched the scene with respectful amusement while the small group of assorted hunters and vehicons made sure to stay back.

"You will not dare to repeat that a second time, Scrounger, do you hear me?" Optimus' deep voice said, sending shivers down various spines, "You are NO Autobot. Not until you truly know what it means to have that label."

As though remembering who was watching, Optimus lifted his foot away and waited until Scrounger had hurriedly picked himself up. When the Prime next spoke, it was with a much calmer voice.

"...I will not blame you for having nothing, for the blame belongs to Megatron and myself. I will not fault you for trying to provide for your team, for that is the mark a good leader." Another glance up at Breakdown who gazed back impassively. "And if the lives of my Autobots were on the line and I am forced to take the life of a Decepticon, I will do so without hesitation. But, unlike you," he addressed Scrounger again, "I would mourn the 'blame' and the 'fault' AND the Decepticon. We are Cybertronians, children of Primus. We are students and warriors. We are _not_ butchers."

He then turned.

"If there must come a day when I am forced to take Starscream's life, it will be under dire circumstances." For a moment, no-one dared to speak or move until Optimus steeled his shoulders. "Breakdown," he murmured, "I am not your commander, of that I am aware. But, in Megatron's place, would you keep a watch over this poacher, for Knock Out's sake?"

Without waiting for an answer, the Prime resumed his steady walk down the mine. Breakdown watched him go, an unusual feeling of respect, hatred and admiration mixed in his spark which, for a Decepticon, wasn't the ideal mix you wanted to have so in order to combat it, Breakdown happily glared at Scrounger, almost begging him to step out of line for _just a second_ so he could vent his frustration.

* * *

Wheeljack gazed over the landscape with some degree of impressed fascination. As a Wrecker, he could appreciate and admire the beauty of destruction as well as it's ugliness but _this_ devastation? This was very well structured and organised. There was a simplicity to it that Wheeljack quite liked and he came to the decision that once he was back on Cybertron, he would like to study a bit more of Earth's natural cataclysms.

He doubted Ratchet would appreciate it right now though.

"Leave you guys alone for just a little while and everything goes to the Pits," Wheeljack said, kicking a rock to one side as he stood above the huge sinkhole.

" _Puh-lease_ ," Ratchet's snarky tones replied over the communications. " _Hardly gone to the Pits. This is just a set-back and everyone has set-backs. Optimus will have this under control_."

"Yeah," Wheeljack murmured, "I don't think _I'm_ the one that needs to be reassured, Doc."

"... _That's because you don't understand the gravity of this situation. And don't call me Doc_."

"Come on, I thought we had a thing going for a moment there." Wheeljack dropped his smile and hesitated. "...I do understand the situation. Wreckers are Autobots." He tapped his Autobot insignia with an element of pride. "That means no bot gets left behind. You just tell me where to aim and I'll cover the rest, Doc."

Ratchet, back at the base, rubbed his face wearily and sighed before giving a nod. " _Right. Like I told you, there are Decepticons and Neutrals down there with our Autobots. Don't be trigger-happy. You're only there to provide support_."

"If any of them try anything," Wheeljack promised, "I'll be on them like a Dinobot."

* * *

Chainlink was beginning to think that perhaps they'd bitten off more than they could chew.

Her team were all about ambushing and picking the easiest route to get what they wanted - but this? Travelling all this way to a remote planet and actually confronting Autobots and Decepticons in the midst of their war? This was well beyond their comfort zone and well beyond their capabilities.

Decepticons were ruthless warriors and Autobots, though few, were obstinant in their ability to survive pretty much anything thrown at them. They fought Decepticons on a regular basis - what were Poachers going to do that was so much worse?

Unless, of course, Scrounger was being serious about pinching off a little bit of Autobot. Scout energon, for example.

"... _Cha...nk..."_ came a crackly voice on Chainlink's private comms. ".. _.ainl..k_..."

"Receiving," Chainlink privately replied, making sure to keep her messages silent. There was a high level of interference under all this earth and though she was aware that it was Scrounger who was trying to contact her, she couldn't quite pick up his transmissions very easily.

".. _e...eady...to... xecute... .e_..."

"Execute procedure?" Chainlink said in her mind, her face plates frowning, "Which one?"

"... _gr..p ...ro..dure... ... five-twen_..."

It was no good. She couldn't pick up what he was saying.

"Having a little trouble over there?"

Chainlink prevented herself from looking startled as she eyed the slender form of Arcee, walking beside her. Arcee wasn't smiling but there was a glimmer of spiteful triumph in her optics which could only suggest that she was aware of Chainlink's attempts to communicate secretly with her superior.

"Sorry to say but we're alone down here," Arcee went on to say, "No chance of regrouping with friends until we have a lead on our missing bots."

"All seems to be working out in your favour, doesn't it?" Chainlink said in a low voice, "I imagine you can't wait to crawl out and pat yourselves on the back for a job well done."

"Yes," Arcee snapped, "because we were just discussing it before that we haven't had a good walk about underground for vorns. This was all planned."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," sneered Chainlink.

"And poaching is the lowest form of work," Arcee answered.

"And this conversation is threatening to lower my patience," snarled the gravelly tones of Megatron, leading the way. Arcee glared at the back of his head.

"Don't remember inviting your comment," she mumbled in a voice that Chainlink was sure Megatron had to have heard.

She couldn't believe this delicate stick of an Autobot was comfortable in mouthing off to Megatron, of all Cybertronians. Autobots clearly had harder brass plating than propaganda suggested they had.

The tunnel was a winding one and they were forced to go in single file for most of it which meant that Arcee found herself surrounded by larger enemy bots a good chunk of the time. Not that it unnerved her in the slightest. In fact, she ploughed on with the same confidence that Megatron had. Chainlink couldn't help but admire her and wonder what exactly her story was.

"I take it that you're not here for either of the Decepticons," she began in a voice that could easily belong to a snake, it was so silky.

Arcee didn't even bother to look at her. "Primus takes the time to actually give you a working processor and THAT'S what you use it for?" She rolled her optics.

Chainlink prevented herself from saying something very foul at that moment. "...So this little Scout of yours...?"

"We're not having a conversation," Arcee immediately snapped, "You want to talk to someone? Try the guy up front. I'm not wasting my energy on you."

The 'guy up front' let out a dark chuckle.

"There's nothing quite like hearing an Autobot talk with such savagery," Megatron said with a smile.

Chainlink, on the other hand, wasn't quick to realise when enough was enough and she persisted with her curiosity.

"Why did your Scout go to protect the Seeker?" she asked, putting in a great deal of effort to avoid eye contact, "Surely that goes against your codes."

It wasn't Arcee who answered her, surprisingly.

"He didn't go to 'protect'," Megatron hissed, his smile and humour now gone, "He went to _retrieve_."

"Is he not an _Autobot_ Scout? Why would he retrieve Starscream for you?"

"The easy question is he wouldn't and he didn't," Arcee then replied, deciding that a verbal fight would have to suffice to make up for her craving to throw hands. "We're just not as Spark-less as to abandon those beneath us."

Megatron turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Don't let her fool you. Autobots claim they're benevolent but their compassion is gravely limited."

Chainlink was more confused. "Then why would their Scout risk himself like that?" she asked next.

For a couple of seconds, neither Arcee or Megatron said anything until the latter finally gave a grunt.

"...Because their Scout is a wretched follower of Optimus Prime. And anything Prime would do-"

"Careful how you finish that sentence, Megatron," Arcee warned, her voice coated in aggression that didn't match her small figure.

Megatron smirked and tossed his head to face forwards again.

"...Autobots clamour to be like their Prime," he began, "My Decepticons know that none of them will ever be like me so they focus on following orders. That is how we get things done. You see, poacher, the difference between Prime and myself is that I am not looking for anyone to replace me. There will never be another Decepticon with my vision and power. Optimus, however, knows that his time is limited and he seeks to groom young Autobots from the lowest ranks into something that barely passes as a Prime so they can continue on after him. But if he can't keep his scout safe now, how does he expect to ensure his future?"

Arcee could feel her rage building but self-control was something she'd learnt to master in recent years.

"...Bumblebee went back for Starscream because your so-called Second in Command happens to be the last of his kind," she retorted, "Or are you still confused as to why all these poachers turned up on Earth?"

"And you think your scout cares about that?"

"You think he doesn't?"

"Considering what Starscream has helped do to your scout during the war, I doubt that small yellow tag-a-long was feeling merciful," Megatron chuckled, "Perhaps it was vengeance that moved him. That is something I can understand. The death of your enemies is more satisfying when it is the result of your own actions."

Arcee shook her head. "That's not how Bumblebee works."

Megatron sighed almost longingly. "...He would have made a good Decepticon."

It was as though Megatron had said something foul about Primus Himself.

In an instant, Arcee had warmed up one of her guns and had pointed it over Megatron's head. Behind her, Vehicons jumped to cover their leader while the poachers stood back nervously.

"Say something like that again," Arcee snarled, "and I'll be more than willing to sacrifice myself to bury us all here."

Everyone had stopped walking.

"Oh of course," Megatron grinned, "Forgive my _blasphemous_ talk."

It was at least three minutes before Arcee lowered her arms and let Megatron carry on walking.

Chainlink hung back from walking beside the Autobot and came to the decision that they had _definitely_ bitten off more than they could chew.

* * *

 _He was always there._

 _Somehow, no matter the mission, the situation, the fight, he was always there._

 _In a psychedelic wash of colours on the battlefield ranging from blue to red to green to silver to purple, there was either the occasional buzz from a dodgy voicebox, a certain name being called out from within the Autobot ranks, or the visual flash of something fast and yellow._

 _When Starscream went flying with his Seekers over the country, there was a higher chance that when you looked down, you might see a yellow scout vehicle go zipping over Cybertron's metallic countryside, a vibrant drop of colour against a predominantly grey background._

 _He was always there._

 _Why was he ALWAYS there?_

 _He had never been there when war broke out but at some point during the war, when the two factions were well-decided on and there had already been numerous confrontations which usually resulted in a Decepticon victory, Optimus Prime had suddenly presented his new Scout._ _Fresh from the Well._

 _The Decepticons hadn't been able to believe it!_

 _New-born Cybertronians that had just climbed out from Primus' embrace - and were climbing out into the middle of a war - were being snapped up by desperate Autobots to fill out their ranks!_

 _Oh sure, Optimus held fast to his claim that the Scout had willingly chosen to fight alongside the Prime once he came of age but who really believed THAT?_

 _Now Primus refused to give more life._

 _And who's fault was THAT exactly?_

 _But why did that child, the one they called Bumblebee (ridiculous name), insist on showing up wherever Starscream went?_

 _From Harmonex to Tyrest to Thunderhead Pass to Altihex, he was there!_

 _Visiting Vox? He was there!_

 _Tyger Pax? He's there and having his voice box destroyed._

 _Say a quick 'hello' at Tarn? He's probably there trying to mess with Shockwave!_

 _Passing through Stanix? Bumblebee was probably hiding at Fort Scyk to get his servos on any juicy gossip._

 _Megatron's own headquarters? He's there to vandalise something._

 _Fly up to any of Cybertron's moons and he would most likely appear at some point there too._

 _Starscream was almost certain that if he were to take off into space and crash-land on some distant planet then the one Autobot that would turn up sooner or later, if he wasn't already there, would be that blasted Scout!_

 _After the Exodus from Cybertron, sure enough, Bumblebee was there on the Ark with Optimus Prime and his Autobot brethren and was one of the Autobots that the Decepticons committed into hunting down._

 _Quite how it happened, neither of them were sure, but Starscream and Bumblebee took a weird delight in targeting one another during their fights._

 _Whether it was because their leaders were too busy engaging each another to pay them attention or if it was for some other reason, they weren't entirely sure but Starscream found a sadistic pleasure in trying to squash the bug that buzzed around on the ground from the air and Bumblebee, in return, liked trying to swat the flying menace that flew around like an irritating biting insect, seeing the Air Commander as some high level target practice._

 _It wasn't to say that they disrespected one another. Far from it._

 _There were times when Starscream correctly warned the Decepticons not to underestimate the seemingly harmless Scout and Bumblebee took extra precaution to keep tabs on where Starscream was in any battle._

 _Megatron and Optimus Prime were almost (ALMOST) predictable in telling where they would be focusing their efforts but Starscream and Bumblebee kept themselves on the move, not necessarily looking for each other on the battlefield like their superiors did but keeping them in mind at all times as they targeted other foes._

 _They weren't arch enemies though._

 _Not really._

 _Starscream wouldn't allow himself to have a true arch enemy and besides, there was a certain green-plated Neutral that went by the name of Wasp that was rumoured to be Bumblebee's arch enemy (Starscream didn't care if that was true or not - he'd never even heard of Wasp). _

_Since their numbers had been vastly reduced, the playing field was a little more personal than it had been before and there were more problems to think about than petty rivalries._

 _Now it was all about removing Optimus Prime._

 _No-one cared about the tiny Scout that always followed..._

* * *

"He's still muttering to himself," Knock Out said, checking Starscream over. He was using as most of his upper body strength as he could to move about. The very thought of having anything even touch his bad leg caused Knock Out's optics to water. He did find it tiring to move between Starscream taking his nap on the floor and Bumblebee looking like an abandoned puppy against the wall.

Bumblebee had found entertainment in picking up little stones and trying to balance them on his knee. When they toppled and fell down, he'd make a very quiet " _ **bip bip bip**_ " sound which Knock Out interpreted as a way of expressing amusement.

"Do you know if anyone is close?" Knock Out asked. They hadn't heard the drill in ages.

Bumblebee, a stone still in his fingers, lifted his head slightly and listened. "... **no no}ise. C(an't hea*r Opt|imu#s.** "

Knock Out groaned and leant against the wall next to him.

" **S!or;ry**."

"Yeah, you should be."

* * *

 **Writer's Note -**

 **….**

 **I am so sorry that I've not been around. I hadn't abandoned the story, I was just very very ill (physically and mentally) and then, worst of all, I couldn't find my laptop which has ALL my stories on it. (It was in my cupboard?)  
Thank you for being patient.  
**

 **-Duma**


	9. Sonder

Bulkhead was aware that he had been lumped into, arguably, the most boring search party ever. Vehicons didn't talk unless ordered to and the poachers only communicated to each other in whispers.

As for Soundwave... Bulkhead had decided to channel his inner child and, in honour of his mute friend Bumblebee, provided the conversation.

"...and that's when I say, 'Look pal, you might be the sharpest bot out of Kaon but I'm a Wrecker and I'm the size of a shuttle'. I know I'm no Astrotrain, but that always seems to get the point accross, you know? But get this, the guy still won't take a hint. He comes at me with this game face on and he makes a move for my leg but that's what they all do so I'm kinda ready for it. You know what happens next? You know? Right hand, wrecking ball out, _SMACK_! Bags himself a one way trip to the medic. Maybe you know they guy? He's a- well, he _was_ a Decepticon and he was kinda dark blue with purple on his arms. Red optics, obviously, but I didn't catch what his alt-form was. Something with wheels? Ring a bell?"

Soundwave didn't have a face to express emotion but Bulkhead wanted to believe that it would have shown something pained.

"But I've talked plenty about me. What about you?" Bulkhead smiled knowing he wouldn't get a response.

He was right.

Without saying anything, Soundwave glanced down and suddenly Laserbeak lifted of his chest and went flying down the mine tunnel.

"Wow, no warning there," Bulkhead commented dryly.

Laserbeak was soon out of sight and, a second later, the squealing noise of his engine faded as well.

Soundwave slowly moved along after him with his long arms barely moving at his sides and didn't spare a glance in Bulkhead's direction.

Bulkhead didn't care. He always viewed Soundwave as feeling too big for his armour and, like all Decepticons, he couldn't forgive Soundwave for what he had done to his friends and allies. Especially Wheeljack.

Wheeljack!

Bulkhead wondered if there was a chance he could get a hold of Wheeljack and get him to offer some backup. But... Well, there wasn't any signal down here. It dipped in and out when trying to contact the others underground on the short wave but there couldn't get a hold of Ratchet on the long-range signal. The odds of getting a hold of Wheeljack were non-existant.

Laserbeak soon returned to Soundwave and for the next hour or more, it was sent out periodically after short periods of time after they'd walked a little further. It was tiring and irritating but Bulkhead knew it was their only working plan. Laserbeak could scout ahead and discover hidden pathways like a bat using echo-location, working out where tunnels lead and recording the path so it could be used later.

Finally, after the tenth time Laserbeak had been sent out, Soundwave suddenly froze. His face plate displayed the image of his radar system as Laserbeak reported back with information which, according to the former Casseticon, indicated that three energy signatures were within range.

"How far?" Bulkhead asked, knowing he wouldn't get a verbal response. Behind him, he heard the Poachers begin to get excited, shifting about restlessly and warming up their systems as warriors would when preparing to fight.

Soundwave's face now changed to show a map of some kind which Laserbeak had no doubt drawn out by using the data gathered on his recon missions. The bird came whistling back to Soundwave moments later and hugged itself to its master's chest, waiting to be called upon whenever Soundwave needed him.

It was evident that Soundwave must have been trying to establish contact with Megatron throughout their walking and Bulkhead guessed that the Decepticon chief of Communication was now trying to send the data over to his leader. With that thought in mind, Bulkhead tried contacting Optimus again but he only got static.

He had no choice but to follow when Soundwave began silently walking on once more, tensing up as they came to every corner and junction in preparation for what might be resting around them. Fortunately, he heard Megatron long before he could see him; there was no mistaking those heavy, thumping footsteps.

They met a junction in the tunnels and Soundwave immediately retreated from Bulkhead to skulk at Megatron's side as the poachers moved to rejoin their ranks and begin looking to Chainlink for orders.

"Nice to see a friendly face again," Arcee greeted, the clearest voice amidst the quiet chatter. She slinked up to Bulkhead with a smile and clapped the larger bot on the arm. "I see you survived Soundwave?"

"Never mind me," Bulkhead smiled back, "What about you? Don't think I could stand walking around with Buckethead for company for even a few nanoclicks."

"You know they can probably hear you both," Chainlink felt like pointing out as she tried to calm her fidgity subordiants, nodding her head to where Soundwave and Megatron were shooting glares from the corners of their optics.

Arcee lifted her chin, still smiling. "That's the point. So what's the deal? Megatron suddenly turned off the main tunnel and said Soundwave had found something."

"Then you know more than me," Bulkhead answered, shrugging, "Soundwave doesn't give anything away. All I can guess is that Laserbeak picked up something on one of his excursions and now Soundwave is calling for everyone to rendeavous. Good news is, I think it's Bee. Looked like there were three energon signs on the radar."

"Were they strong signals?"

"...No. But that might be because of all the earth making it hard to get a good read. Doesn't nessessarily mean that they're all in bad shape."

"Hope you're right, Bulkhead. Because if not, it's going to be hard to getting Bumblebee out without these thirsty poachers trying to get what they came for."

"You'll be glad to know," Megatron suddenly announced over his shoulder, "that our next task is to meet up with Optimus. That should lift your spirits, shouldn't it?"

He and Soundwave began to move off down the tunnel that Megatron and Arcee had been taking and everyone else shuffled in behind with Bulkhead and Arcee dividing the Decepticons in front and the Poachers at the back.

Bulkhead clicked his neck joints nervously. "...You don't think Scrounger was being serious, do you? About taking some of Bee's energon?"

"No," Arcee answered firmly, without hesitation, "He was just trying to wind us up. I got the impression from Chainlink that these guys are loud barkers but hesitant biters these days. With Megatron AND Optimus on the scene, they'd have to be either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

"That's not going to stop them having a go at Scream. Even if we stop them today, they ain't going to leave the planet until they have those wings."

Arcee sighed and patted her larger friend gently. "...That's not our call. Just focus on Bumblebee and let Optimus deal with Starscream."

* * *

Starscream's optics onlined again for probably the fith time since he'd begun his drifting in and out of consciousness routine. He stared up a the rocky ceiling where a few dead miners' lamps were hanging, covered in dirt and strung together with frayed wires.

The Seeker shifted uncomfortably, trying to roll his shoulders in a bid to ease the cramp that had built up over the hours of having his poor wings bandaged, looking around for signs of his previous companions.

"Still here, Air Commander," Knock Out's voice soothed, "Still underground. My skills don't include excavation."

The cherry red Decepticon was sat against the wall of the main chamber with his knees up. His leg looked horrific and he wouldn't let it touch the ground, keeping it suspended by using his good leg as a support to rest it on.

Starscream hissed again as he arched his back, like he was trying a well-known yoga position.

"...When can I take this infernal thing off?"

"When I've got the right medical facilities to deal with you," Knock Out replied. He sounded weary and tired, talking in slow sentences which might deceptively hide any growing frustration.

Not bothering in trying to get up, Starscream eased back down onto his front and went still again, his red optics tilted into an almost comedic frown.

"I need to fly," he huffed, like a child.

Knock Out leant his head back and draped an arm demurely over his face, looking like the worn-out parent of the whinging child on the floor.

"I'm certain you do," he replied quietly, hoping that Starscream would fall back asleep.

"If I don't get some movement on my wingflaps, I might try attacking that Autobot."

No. Starscream had clearly decided he was going to stay awake and irritate the over-worked medic.

"...I'd prefer you didn't," Knock Out sighed, peeking out beneath his arm to glance to his right. "He's finally shut down to conserve energy."

Starscream turned his head and noticed Bumblebee's silent form, sat up against the wall a little distance away. Even if it was Bumblebee, no Autobot felt comfortable powering down when in the company of any Decepticons so it was a surprise to see the scout so un-alert.

"...He's always there," whispered Starscream, recalling his memory dreams.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Knock Out glanced in Bumblebee's direction. "Yes, he is."

When the Scout first powered down, Knock Out had to continually prop him up so that he didn't slide down onto his side. The least strain he put on the chest, the better.

Now if only he could keep the winged nuisance quiet for a bit longer...

"How long am I supposed to-?"

"Just rest, Starscream, for spark's sake," Knock Out snapped angrily and buried his face back into his arm, "We're in the process of being rescued and I've got splitting pains in my leg and head."

Starscream looked away and remained quiet for at least five minutes before Knock Out feared he might become delirious again.

"Talk to me," Knock Out suddenly said.

The Seeker's ruby eyes narrowed on the medic, halfway between confusion and suspicion.

"You're only going to lie there and fret," Knock Out explained, his voice sounding surprisingly sincere, "Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Bumblebee said you were a scientist once. When did that all change?"

Starscream let out a soft chuckle. "...When Megatron stormed aboard the Orbital Station looking for several pairs of wings to employ."

"I heard that you willingly joined him."

With a smirk on his face, Starscream looked up and stared at the medic until Knock Out lowered his arm and made eye contact.

"...Are you aware, doctor, that I am somewhat an expert in Dark Energon?"

Now it was Knock Out's turn to smile. "Is that a fact?"

"It's true," Starscream replied, "We - my Seekers and I - were studying it. Megatron came for what we had. He took that and he took us at the same time."

For some reason, Knock Out felt inclined to believe the former Second in Command and he dropped the smile.

"Yes, you have quite the backstory, Starscream," he mumbled, "I'm sure you've already told me it."

"...You haven't told me yours."

It took Knock Out by surprise and he hurriedly cleared his throat to quickly think of something to say.

"...Mine isn't very interesting."

Giving an angry scoff, Starscream sulkily turned his head to rest it back on the ground. "Then your idea of talking to you was a wasted suggestion. I'll lie here and continue fretting."

"I know Scrounger."

A small stone dislodged itself from the ceiling and fell down somewhere in the chamber and due to the silence of the room, both Knock Out and Starscream heard it and wondered if it would even rouse Bumblebee from sleep.

It didn't.

"Don't think he recognised me," Knock Out began to explain when Starscream didn't respond to his revelation, leaning forward and adjusting his position, not wanting to look at Starscream anymore. "Well, he wouldn't. I've had several body-jobs done since I knew him but... I specialise in body parts, breaking things down, working out how they work and Poachers... came to me to have their stuff appraised. Or sold."

The Seeker, strangely, did not seem to react as negatively as Knock Out expected.

"And now you make sense to me, Knock Out." The way he said it sounded as though he were smiling again. But why that was, Knock Out couldn't guess.

"Yes well," he shrugged awkwardly, "I wasn't as commited to the Decepticons to begin with. Moonlighting as a back-door dealer on the black market supported me when Megatron was only employing the big name medics to treat his soldiers. I was a nobody." Knock Out's optic twitched. "Until I was forced to step up after you and Megatron managed to wipe out most of the Decepticons in your mad chase accross the universe."

"That was all Megatron!" Starscream barked back, "I had nothing to do with that grand idea!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You were still responsible for the deaths of plenty of Decepticons."

"The blame is all Megatron's," Starscream went on snarling, getting angrier, "Megatron's and Optimus' and... and Bumblebee's!" The Seeker flexed his claws in the Autobot's direction. "They jettisoned the AllSpark into space! They-!"

"Calm down, Starscream!" Knock Out cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I got you worked up." Rubbing his face, Knock Out tilted his head back with a groan, wondering when this nightmare was going to end.

" **...w'as ou/r fau-lt,** " suddenly came a quiet squeak from the Autobot as his optics onlined. " **W.e s)ent aw#ay the All}S/park.** " He didn't have a word to use for 'jettisoned'.

Starscream huffed and buried his head behind his arms.

"So if there's one thing that Decepticons and Autobots have in common, it's that both factions are willing to do whatever it takes to keep their own metal safe."

" **the*re is d'iffer|ent - 'ow/n' .l m[ean al]l o|ur pe)ople, no!t sel;f.** "

"'Urgh, I'm an Autobot and 'own metal' means all our people not just ourselves'," Starscream mocked, "If we all hold hands and believe in ourselves then all our problems will go away and we'll win by being happy and together and skipping off into the sunset."

" **... m*e to' go ba"ck asl^ee,p?"**

"That would be grand." Starscream was practically growling into the dirt and Knock Out went on nursing his head with growing impatience.

"How are you feeling?" the medic asked, glancing for a second at the Autobot but keeping his voice cold as a reminder that they were _still_ enemies.

Bumblebee made a _whirr_ as he concentrated on scanning himself.

" _ **brrrrr...**_ **c-old ... o-o-ouc^h ... I am\ fi}ne.** "

Knock Out hadn't gone through years of training and schooling to have some cheeky Autobot youngster try and convince him that he was 'fine' when it had already been confirmed that he'd sustained major trauma to the chest where his life-giving Spark happened to be.

He doubted a human would hobble into one of their human hospitals with a bleeding wound on their chest and all their ribs broken and sticking in all sorts of places and their lungs twisted and punctured around a very exposed, very vulnerable, very weakly beating heart and tell the doctors and nurses 'Oh I'm fine. Just a wee cough. Wondered if you had any gum ointment?'.

"See, Starscream?" Knock Out falsely laughed, "Autobots DO lie."

"Oh yes, doctor," Starscream agreed and turned his head to stare at Bumblebee, "Autobots are notorious liars."

Bumblebee whined and tried hugging himself even though it did really hurt...

"...Don't you worry, Autobot," Knock Out murmured, gazing up at the ceiling, "You've brought us this far and...well, I suppose we're grateful for that. Not easy for a Decepticon to put their trust in one of you lot, you know. Of course, it can't have been easy for you to be in the company of two Decepticons. I mean one Decepticon and one wretched turn-coat."

"Oi!"

"Okay, one Decepticon and one Poacher's target."

" _Oi!_ "

Knock Out smiled and waved a hand in Bumblebee's direction.

"You just do what you want, Bumblebee," he said, tiredly, "You haven't let us down and I guess we owe you a little peace. We're sorry. Isn't that right, Starscream?"

"...If I don't move in the next hour or so, I'll become permenantly fused to the earth."


	10. Accismus

How much longer did they have to wait?

The dark was putting strain on their night vision settings and they hadn't the energy to use their other means of illumination, Knock Out was keely aware.

His only way of occupying himself was letting his mind drift, thinking back to his days on Cybertron, trying to remember what life was like before the war. All while keeping a tab open for sounds that suggested something was wrong with his two patients.

Starscream had gone on the move, trying to pull himself forward on his front until he'd mustered up the motivation to rise on his knees and sit up. Bumblebee hadn't moved an inch except for his optics that drifted around the room, watching Starscream, watching Knock Out, looking off into the distance...

He'd been asked the question hundreds of times but Knock Out simply could not help but ask him again.

"Anything?"

Bumblebee was about to give his usual reply but something stopped him. Something that sounded like a far-off buzzing. Something that squealed and promised that there were more where he came from.

Laserbeak. Bumblebee's sensors were telling him that Soundwave's flying minicon was somewhere in the vicinity and where Laserbeak went, Soundwave wasn't far behind. Of course, it was hardly a comfort for the Scout but it would be news that Knock Out would be glad to hear.

He readied his voicebox to translate what he wanted to say into digital words but he found, much to his delight, that he needed to scratch that comment and update it with better news!

Optimus was with him!

He could sense his leader with his open channel and he tried, desperately tried, to send SOS message after SOS message along that frequency.

"Well?"

" _ **i'm h(ere!**_ **"** he called along the link, " **i** _ **'m h(ere. I'm o*ka.y. pl"eas'e fi#nd me!**_ **"**

Laserbeak's energy signanture was bringing up warnings on his HUD but Bumblebee tried ignoring it as he put all effort into calling out to his Prime.

" _ **op# !us f'in'd me)! i'm h(er)e!**_ _"_

"Are you ignoring me?" Knock Out asked, "Can you sense anything?"

"Ease away, doctor," Starscream murmured, watching the scene, "I think he has sensed something."

"About time! I'm done with this nightmare!"

Starscream gulped. "...I doubt I've barely touched the start of _my_ nightmare."

Optimus was closer! Now he could pick up other energy signatures. Arcee and Bulkhead! Bumblebee's door wings began to wobble slightly.

" _ **f'in'd me! -s! i'm he're!**_ " Bumblebee hated how desperate he was sounding. He ought to be ashamed of himself, pleading and begging for a rescue. How far had he sunk?

"Starscream, I promise," Knock Out murmured back to the Seeker, "I will talk to Megatron. In any case, I can delay any suffering until I'm certain you're healed."

" _ **i'm h"e"re!**_ "

"Am I to believe you're going to defend me, Knock Out?" Starscream laughed, "How long do you expect Megatron to give you before he grows too impatient?"

" _ **optim/us! p#leas[e fin;d m-e!**_ "

"I suppose you would just have to trust me," Knock Out said quietly. "Just like I am trusting Bumblebee."

" _ **o,ptimu=s!**_ "

 _"I'm here, Bumblebee. I'm coming for you._ "

* * *

"Results at last!" Megatron announced as the drill dove through the wall and cleared the way to the other side. His tone of voice made it hard to tell if he sounded pleased or not.

Immediately, the Poachers pressed forward eagerly, with Scrounger and Chainlink leading the way, while a few brave Decepticons jumped forward to intercept them. The sudden movements caused Starscream to flinch and he hurriedly moved closer to his two 'carers' purely out of his instinctul self-preservation.

"Stop! Just stop! Everyone stop!" Knock Out called, holding up his hands, recognising the potential for more damage to be done, "We're okay!"

"All of you?" Optimus asked, his optics fixed on Bumblebee. He wanted to go over and check that he was okay but Knock Out was right - any quick movements in their direction could trigger a mad rush that would further injure the three bots or cause a cave-in.

The tension was thick enough to be cut as the Poachers were made to keep back while the Decepticons hovered close by, ready to cut them down if Megatron should order it.

"We need to get Starscream out into the open," Knock Out explained. A keen observer would have noted that he was actually addressing Optimus Prime when he said this, rather than his own leader.

You only had to look at Starscream to see that Knock Out wasn't joking and Megatron recalled that his former First Lieutenant was prone to claustrophobia over long periods of time. The Poachers, on the other hand, looked more irritated at having their catch so close and yet were being told to leave it.

"Is there an exit out of this mine?" Arcee asked before anyone voiced the tensions.

" **W*Ay b** _ **lO**_ **c'KeD l)oNg** **t** _ **i**_ _ **M**_ **e a#Go,"** Bumblebee whirred, overjoyed to see his team again but cleverly not showing this for the sake of professionalism.

"Then we leave the way we came," Optimus decided, one optic on Megatron and the other on Scrounger.

Scrounger only had eyes for the Seeker.

"Hurry up then, we've got a score to settle," he barked, heading back towards the hole in the wall.

Now that he wasn't giving off any aggressive behaviour, Optimus chanced trying to reach Bumblebee.

"Who's hurt?" he asked, taking a cautious step closer while the other Poachers glared on.

"We all are," Knock Out replied with a sheepish smile.

That caused Scrounger to pause and he whipped his head round.

"Are you able to move? How hurt?" Bulkhead asked. Behind him, Breakdown tried moving a little closer but his slow movement was keenly tracked by Chainlink.

"My leg won't accept any weight at all now," the medic replied, "and I'm worried about Bumblebee's chest; it's seriously injured. If you don't get him to safety soon, I fear it could even be fatal. Oh, and Starscream's wings and shoulders are causing him pain."

Srounger couldn't hold himself back. He looked as though he had been jabbed with a sword.

"What? How bad is the damage!?" he shrieked, leaping towards Starscream, but before his feet had touched the floor, Megatron had swung a hand out and had slapped Scrounger across the face, sending him wheeling to the ground.

"Starscream will live. The damage is only superficial," Knock Out answered crossly, narrowing his eyes at the poacher and trying to hoist himself up against the wall so he could be up on his feet in front of his fellow Decepticons. He was almost upset that Scrounger no longer recognised him but, in this instance, there were other things to be more upset about.

"Why are we waiting around here then?" Breakdown asked out loud and carefully, slowly, walked forward towards the three of them.

It was hard to tell if he was pleased to see Knock Out or not because of his sour expression but he bent down and swept the medic up into his arms, daring anyone to interfere. Bulkhead, not to be outdone by his rival, came over and took Bumblebee up in his in the same way.

Starscream was left defenceless as he helpelessly watched Knock Out and Bumblebee be taken away from him, left to sit in front of everyone with no means of protecting himself or even a quick way of escape.

His optics were back to being large, round, and very red.

Optimus made sure to nod to Bulkhead before he thought about what to do with the last Decepticon. But before Optimus could think about moving, Megatron had walked over and lifted Starscream up, putting him over one shoulder so the Seeker was staring down at the ground behind him.

It happened so quickly that Starscream barely had time to react to the fact that his former master was carrying him. That was when he looked tense and his optics grew larger than ever before (suprisingly not making a single noise except for a quiet gasp). But Megatron looked satsisifed.

"Breakdown is correct. The sooner we leave this underground pit, the better we will all be," he said slowly and then looked down at Scrounger on the floor, still looking dazed. "Get up, cockroach, or stay there for good," he snarled, beginning to move off with Starscream slung over him like a sack.

In another light, it was quite a comical pose and one that the Autobots would have loved to savour, especially seeing Starscream's shocked and bewildered face resting against Megatron's back. But the reality was far from humorous as time would soon tell as they made their way back to the surface.

* * *

The walk back was similar to the first; everyone divided off into groups and were chatting amongst themselves. Breakdown and Knock Out were in close proximity to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, which made for interesting conversation. Bumblebee and Knock Out exchanged nervous glances, hoping the two enemies wouldn't provoke each other into fighting while they were still being carried. As it was, Bulkhead and Breakdown were not afraid of glaring at each other. Arcee was only glad Arachnid wasn't around.

Up in front, Chainlink lead one half of the poacher group while, at the back, Scrounger lead the other half, wanting to keep all of them in his sight.

Optimus was next to Bulkhead, finally having the oppurtunity to make sure his scout was okay, smiling and nodding at Bumblebee's rapid squeaks and buzzes to disguise his worry for Bumblebee's health. But he would often look across to Megatron, watching him carefully.

Megatron had wanted to walk alone with his Seeker; anyone else coming close would be severely growled at. To begin with, neither made any attempts at conversation with each other. But as the chatter around them grew, Megatron began to chuckle.

"Perhaps I ask for too much," he muttered.

Starscream blinked, puzzled.

"M-Master?" he murmured back.

Another laugh.

"So I am 'Master' again, am I?" Megatron grinned.

Starscream gulped. "Well, I find it hard to ignore that I am at your mercy while in this...position."

Megatron was still smiling to himself and didn't respond at first.

"I was saying that perhaps I was biting off more than I could chew with you," he then said eventually. "The truth is, Starscream, I really did _want_ you to be my Second in Command. Decepticon strength in the air is one of our most prized and most envied characteristics and, certainly, no-one knows the air better than you do. It would have been of great benefit to have a Seeker at my right-hand."

Starscream had gone deadly silent.

There was a sharp sigh.

"But now I see that such a fantasy was too unreal," Megatron continued. "So long as you _are_ Seeker, I cannot trust you. Ironic, isn't it? You are a creature of the sky, where there are no restrictions and no walls to stop you. You have tasted freedom too many times and will always fight for it, no matter what I do to you."

Thankfully, Starscream wasn't called upon to give a response, for Megatron wasn't done yet.

"Your Seeker _troops_ however are different. They were more loyal to me than you were because they had nothing to command. They understood the heirachy and respected it. You, on the other hand..." Megatron couldn't help but jar Starscream a little. "...You flew up there and looked down on Cybertron once too often, didn't you? You rather liked looking down on those beneath you. You've been up in the air so much that you've become used to being higher than everyone else and with your own squadron under your command, it did wonders to your ego. There isn't any way of bringing you down again, is there? What you have, Starscream, is an addiction."

"Addictions can be overcome," Starscream said hurriedly.

"...Can they?" Megatron snarled slowly as they came to the end of a tunnel.

A fresh air came to meet them - it wouldn't be long before they were back outside.

And then... well...


	11. Agastopia

**Writer's Note - A huge apology for the mini hiatus. I chose, at the very last minute, to re-write the next few chapters of the story and it's taking me longer than it should. Thank you so much for being patient!**

 **-Duma**

* * *

With a grind of metal, Scrounger's mask slid up from his chin and covered his lower face.

They had one last shot at this. One last shot at getting what they wanted.

The only question was: should they wait until they were out in the open, or take advantage of the underground and be prepared to sacrifice a few bots?

He had tried sending a message to Chainlink before while they had been seperated but the earth had interfered with the signal and she hadn't responded. Chainlink might be able to see a vital problem which would ultimately decide where they carry out their plan of attack.

They had gone on too long without a successful hunt and Scrounger could sense the frustration of the other Poachers that worked for him. They wanted a win. They wanted a score. They wanted energon!

And the thrill of having the Last Seeker within their sights was tantalising. Every step they took had to be held back otherwise they'd rush forward in a frenzy. They were like hounds pulling at their leashes, ready to bite.

" _Chainlink_ ," Scrounger spoke through his silent frequency.

A second went by before he got an answer.

" _Scrounger_."

" _At last, we can talk. Did you get anything from my last attempted message_?"

" _It was a severely broken message. I got nothing except something about executing a procedure_."

" _Group Procedure Five Twenty One_."

" _I see. Is that why you had me take a group in front_?"

" _Of course. I plan ahead_."

" _How far ahead? You want us to execute the procedure here or above ground_?"

Scrounger looked about at his squad and immediately sent out a group message consisting of very basic orders.

"... _Here_ ," he decided.

" _Now_?"

" _Now_."

* * *

Bumblebee whined as Bulkhead gently tapped the back of his head with one of his fingers, keeping him awake.

"Hey, stay online, Bee," Bulkhead chuckled, "You've earned this."

Bumblebee whistled a few notes.

"Yeah, I'll bet it was hard!" answered Bulkhead, "You got brass bearings to put up with both of them so long."

"I'll kindly remind you that it's rude to talk about others behind their backs," Knock Out grumbled a few feet away, in the arms of Breakdown.

Bulkhead smirked. "He ain't talking behind your back. We're making sure you can hear every word."

"How about you quit the yapping and keep walking," Breakdown then snapped, "Having you so close is making my knuckles itch."

Bulkhead matched his steeled gaze. "Feeling's mutual."

"Now, now, boys," Knock Out hurriedly interrupted with a nervous laugh, "We don't need a brawl just yet. Injured soldiers, remember?"

Everyone was thrown to a stop when, up in front, Chainlink suddenly wheeled around with the other Poachers and each drew a weapon, some aiming at the Autobots and Decepticons and others aiming up at the ceiling.

"Oh, what did I just say?" Knock Out protested, craning his neck to look back at where Scrounger's group was standing, also with their weapons drawn, "I just said! I JUST said!"

"Yeah well," Scrounger chuckled darkly, "we're done listening to Decepticons."

His arm canon pointed to the floor and out shot a cannister which began to vomit heavy green smoke into the area. It wasn't poisonous and it wasn't designed to get into a Cybertronian's systems but it did impede vision gravely and their spacial awareness became seriously compromised. Scrounger used his smoke to blind would-be prey from escaping but blinding would-be rivals was an equally effective use for it.

Arcee felt someone shove her aside in the fog and she was pushed back painfully against the wall. Seconds later, Bulkhead's growl was heard as he was hauled to the ground amidst a chorus of angry cries and a few wild shots in the dark.

"Hold your fire!" Optimus bellowed, grappalling with someone on his shoulders who was trying to hit him in the face.

"Ow!" the voice of Knock Out yelled, "What the-? No! Who is that? Get off me!"

Breakdown was trying to fumble around in the smoke, growing more and more aggitated after losing his partner. He collided with Bulkhead who was trying to pick himself up and was looking for Bumblebee in much the same manner.

Arcee had only one option and that was to make use of her smaller size. She ducked down and tried to look through the lower layer of smoke where it was thinner and she was able to make out the shapes of confused Decepticons and Autobots being struck at by Poachers. The Poachers must have had specialised equipment for when they had to resort to the old smoke bomb trick because they appeared to be moving about with ease.

She thought she saw a brief flash of yellow in amongst the legs and she immediately crawled towards it, hoping to get to Bumblebee before someone stood on him. Unfortunately, it was _her_ that recieved a good tramping on and by the time she'd dealt with the assailant, she'd lost visual on her team's scout.

Not that she had time to worry about it when an energon-curdling screech, courtesy of Starscream living up to his name, deafened every bot in the tunnel. This was followed by a murderous roar of rage which could only belong to Megatron.

"THIEF!" thundered Megatron, "FOUL and WRETCHED THIEF!"

Dozens of feet began to dash by and Arcee was struck down again but not before she could bury her weapon into the back of a fleeing poacher.

The sounds of battle quickly faded and all that remained was the confused and disoriented movements of the soldiers left behind.

"Bee? Yo, Bee?" Bulkhead was heard calling furiously. "No-one move a circuit! I've lost Bumblebee!"

"Sound off, Knock Out," Breakdown wheezed. But there was no answer from the medic.

"PRIME!" Megatron hollered, still blindly raging.

"Calm yourself, Megatron!" Optimus replied, beginning to recover his sight.

"Calm?" Megatron growled savagely, "That Poacher scum has run! They plucked Starscream from my own grasp and they've RUN!"

"Bumblebee?" Bulkhead went on calling, "C'mon Bee, help me out! Give us a noise so I can find you."

Arcee was scanning the ground, beginning to see the shapes of Autobots and Decepticons more and more clearly through the smoke. But her optics were wide and scared. For as much as she searched, she couldn't see any sign of a living poacher... or of Bumblebee.

Optimus began to sense that something was amiss and his aggitation, fuelled by Megatron's roars, were adding to his own rage and frustration.

"Knock Out is missing!" Breakdown yelled, momentarily glaring at Bulkhead and Arcee's silhouettes as though they were responsible for it.

"He's not the only one," Optimus muttered darkly.

* * *

"Move it!" Scrounger ordered his bots, "Those guys didn't survive the eons-long war by sitting around and doing nothing! I said move it!"

"We're going as fast as possible!" moaned one poacher, from the back as they all hurried along, "But we've lost bots. And these tunnels sure are cramped."

"You're welcome to stop then!" Scrounger snorted, pushing past to fall into step beside the poacher who was carrying a very sulky Starscream, "Make that heroic sacrifice and delay Optimus and Megatron for a bit!"

"Why did we have to grab these guys?" asked another poacher, hoisting Knock Out further over his shoulder, "It's just a medic and a scout."

"They're already injured," answered Scrounger, "Can't fight back. Those fools were all too eager to dig down here to find them so they're clearly valuable to them. Good to use as a bargaining chip if the Autobots and Decepticons catch up with us."

"What if they don't catch up with us?"

"Then we'll be on our merry way with some fresh Seeker wings." Scrounger looked eagerly at Starscream in the gloom. "We can either dump them out into space once we're clear of this planet or we can take them with us."

"Boss," murmured Starscream's handler, "we're poachers. Not kidnappers..."

"And we've just thrown ourselves between two warring factions so our options are wearing a little thin, don't you think?!"

"I reckon the Boss means we'll take 'em and THEN we poach 'em," the poacher handling Knock Out chuckled, "Medics have all kinds'a crazy stuff on 'em."

That was when Knock Out lifted his head. "Now look, as prisoners of war, you are obliged..."

"You aren't prisoners of war!" Scrounger shouted back at him, "How many times...? We are not involved in your flaming war!"

Bumblebee, being carried very carefully by another poacher who seemed aware that the scout was hanging onto life by a thread, gave a small squeak.

" **No;t inv"olve'd he s)ay but loo!ks li:ke pretty in}volv_ed to m(e. Goe*s stea^lin,g s{oldie"rs fr|om w!ar**."

Scrounger sneered over his shoulder. He didn't know the old form of communication.

"What did the defect say?" he asked rudely.

"He said," Knock Out translated, "that you look to be pretty involved in the war despite your claims. You've gone and stolen some soldiers."

" **On^e is use!d to b/e Fi\rst Lie"ute)nent to'o** ," Bumblebee pointed out.

"He said I'm a First Lieutenent too," repeated Starscream, "so that's quite a major involvement."

" **Is u;se'd to be, I s~aid**."

"Yes, you used to be," Knock Out nodded, "But as a former First Lieutenet and a wanted soldier, it's still a serious strike against the Decepticons, you know."

"Shut up!" Scrounger snapped, "We don't intened to be involved for very much longer, if that has to be the case."

Bumblebee made an unintentionally humorous noise which made it perfectly obvious that he'd just said, " **That's for sure**."

" **W*on't be i,nvolved as soo"n as l|ea:der fin!d's** ," he added on the end.

"What was that?"

"He said," Knock Out smirked, "that you look like you've been run over by a Constructicon."

" **No,t s?ay tha/t**!"

"Oh, sorry, the _combined_ force of the Constructicons. Which was that? Bruticus?"

"No, not Bruticus. Devastator," Starscream corrected.

"Scrounger!" Chainlink announced, cutting in before her boss started getting violent, "We're nearly to the surface!"

* * *

It was dark when the poachers emerged from underground.

"At long last!" Scrounger cheered as Chainlink stepped forward a few paces.

"Okay," she announced as her team began to crawl out with their prisoners, "now we just need to head towards-"

Her body hit the floor before she could say another word. Energon poured from the gaping hole in her chest.

"Chainlink!" cried a poacher.

"We're under attack!" Scrounger shouted, grabbing Starscream from his handler and yanking him behind a rock.

In a panic, the poachers scattered in an attempt to find cover. Three more died before they could decide on a direction to run in.

"WAIT!" Scrounger called into the open and he gestured wildly towards Bumblebee and Knock Out. "You don't want to risk damaging one of your own bots, do you?"

The shooter HAD to be either Autobot or Decepticon. The chances that it was a Neutral like himself were extremely slim.

* * *

 _Click_ went Wheeljack's gun.

"Oh don't you worry," he murmured to himself as he stared down the sight of the gun, "I'm not anywhere near Bumblebee."

* * *

Next to the poacher carrying Bumblebee, the poacher carrying Knock Out collapsed and the down went the medic with a bump. Both Knock Out and Bumblebee's handler screeched in terror.

At a command from Scrounger, the poachers with firearms began to shoot back at where they thought their attacker might be hiding. But it was an allusive shooter and no matter how often they fired in one spot after the other, there was no sign that they'd done any damage or even come close to shooting the hiding bot.

With his options running out and his First Mate now dead, Scrounger was turning to desperate measures. If he could get to his ship... but no - there was no way he was trusted his bots to keep the Seeker away from the others.

Looking around, he worked out that the majority of fire was being rained down at his poachers around Bumblebee and Knock Out.

It was now or never and, fortunately, there were some decent rocks to provide cover. Using the shadows as much as possible, Scrounger dashed from rock to rock until he and Starscream were a fair distance from the main battlefield. He felt sorry to leave his bots but he sent them all a promise over the line that he'd get back to the ship and return to provide cover fire and escape.

Starscream, in the meantime, flexed his claws slowly, itching to satisfy his growing lust to maim something. He had not taken kindly to being treated like an item.

"You've forgotten your team, wretch," he snarled like a cat. He was leant against the wall of the canyon while the Head Poacher made a check of his surroundings.

"I haven't forgotten them," Scrounger retorted, eyeing the area. "I'm just getting my priorities in order. You haven't a say in the matter!"

"What makes you think you can get out of here without getting shot?" Starscream asked, for once in his life rooting for whichever Autobot was picking off the Poachers. "Or before Megatron or Optimus Prime poke their merry faces out into the fresh air of Planet Earth?"

Scrounger knitted his metallic brow and narrowly glanced at Starscream.

"...You know who it is that's shooting at us?" he asked.

Starscream pondered the question and considered the possible options. Ratchet was the obvious one, of course, but he was a medic, not a sniper. That would suggest a different Autobot and it HAD to be Autobot, judging by the way the hidden assassin was covering Bumblebee. Scrounger might not have noticed that but Starscream, as an experienced soldier, certainly had.

A smile wormed itself onto the Seeker's face. "I _may_ have an idea."

"If I use you as a shield," Scrounger asked next, "will I be shot at?"

Starscream raised his eyes in disbelief. "...You are aware of who I am, aren't you?"

"Air Commander Starscream," Scrounger replied, unable to stop himself from grinning. "The finest pair of wings that ever emerged from the Well."

"Mmm, yes, of course." Starscream now rolled his disbelieving eyes. "Also a Decepticon traitor and an Autobot enemy. A target to every affiliation. You won't be getting out quite that easily. Best leave me here. You're chances of survival are greater."

The grin quickly wore off after that. "I've never lost a prize piece of prey before. What makes you think I'll start ruining my reputation today?"

"You jumped into a war," Starscream told him in a low voice, "and there are no winners in war. Especially not for Neutrals."

Frustration was mounting in the face of the poacher. He clentched his fists and thumped the canyon wall with a grunt.

"Our hands were forced," he muttered, "We wouldn't have got involved in this ridiculous shoving match if our lives didn't depend on it!"

"Shoving match," Starscream repeated with a laugh.

"...Actually," Scrounger began to say in a strange, quiet voice, "given how far we are from the main group and with the minimal shelter we have at the moment, there's no reason why I shouldn't get to work now..."

Starscream stiffened. "And what are you implying by that?"

"My time appears to be somewhat limited," explained Scrounger, making another check of the route that he was intending to take, "I might manage better if I were to just take what I need from you now and leave you behind."

The familiar alarm bells began to chime away again.

"...What happened to preserving them with Seeker energon?" Starscream asked hurriedly, inching away as discretely as possible, "Keeping them fresh?"

Scrounger let out a chuckle. "I doubt a few clicks without an energon circuit is going to impede them greatly."

"Now just hold on! I find it very hard to believe that you've managed to get so far in your illustrous career by being hasty!"

"Up until now, I haven't had a need to be hasty." Without warning, Scrounger kicked at the Seeker which caused Starscream to fall onto his front, grimacing with pain as something twanged inside. "Now lie and try not to make too much noise."

"What!?" Starscream shrieked, wiggling his bound arms to try and right himself but Scrounger's hard foot pinned him to the floor.

"Unfortunately," Scrounger sighed, "I haven't the equipment that Chainlink has and I haven't her precision either. We'll have to make do with what we have." Starscream heard something slide into place with a mettalic scrape. "We can clean up the wings later."

"Don't you dare-!" Starscream began but he stopped as he flinched away from a sudden shot that hit Scrounger in the chest and threw him to the ground.

Looking up, Starscream knew it couldn't have been the Autobot that had openly fired on the poachers to begin with and he was right. It wasn't the mysterious sniper.

It had been another Autobot that had saved his life. Again.


End file.
